Dance of the Crimson Knives
by XxSparrow.In.The.SnowxX
Summary: It's unheard of for a Ranger to go bad, let alone murder other Rangers. While facing an enemy with equally uncanny skills, Will is also faced with the fate of Araluen itself.. Rated for violence. Contains WillxAlyss and HoracexEvanlyn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes~**_

This does contain book 10 spoilors. You have been warned.

Anyway, as much as I enjoyed the Emperor of Nihon-ja, I felt like it wasn't a true ending to a series like _Ranger's Apprentice. _Many characters such as Gilan, Tug, Crowley, King Duncan, etc. don't even appear, and we never even see Araluen land which, to me, lacked the feeling of closure. I know there is more to come, but I believe the next two books are short stories and then another book that takes place twenty years later from what I've read Wiki and other sites.

I actually just refurbished this first chapter a little, to give a little more insight and more of a hint as to what is to come later in the story. Be warned of character angst and whumpage in future chapters.

This story contains WillxAlyss, HoracexEvanlyn (Cassandra), HaltxPauline, and possibly hinted GilanxJenny.

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter One**

A year had gone by since they returned from Nihon-ja. The kingdom of Araluen was bubbly with eagerness over the wedding of Princess Cassandra, which was finally almost here.

Sir Horace, to-be husband of the Crown Princess, was away from Castle Araluen in the Redmont fief, at Will's cabin table to be exact, on this fine morning.

"It's already _here_! How am I to live up to be the princess's groom? Oh, what if I fudge something up? You know I will! King Duncan will surely-."

"Horace!" Will raised his hand, cutting his frantically rambling friend off. "You still have a month to go for one thing. And you saw the look on King Duncan's face when you and Evanlyn announced your engagement. He was thrilled!"

"Before I mess up and ruin everything."

"Which you won't," Will shook his head at the young knight. "You knew what you were doing when you proposed to her a year ago. You're just getting the pre-wedding insanity." He wore a sly grin on his face, gently stirring his cup of coffee which he cradled in his hand.

In truth, Will could understand the doubts that must be zipping through Horace's mind. As the husband, or to-be husband, of the future Queen, great expectations rested on his shoulders. It was only just now dawning on Horace that, with marriage to the Crown Princess, he was to be future King.

"Well what about you?" Horace redirected the conversation. "You and Alyss? I mean, it's been a year since you stole my proposal."

"Oh, I didn't _steal _it! You just…gave me a boost." Will shrugged and kicked his feet up on the table. "If I stole it you wouldn't have it, would you?"

"Never mind…When are you two going to officially tie the knot?" Horace gazed expectantly at his friend, arching an eyebrow and, like before, doing it wrong.

The thought had struck both Will and Alyss since the night Will 'proposed' to Alyss. Although they considered themselves engaged and as did most of everyone, there has been little talk of actual wedding plans. In fact, life continued almost normally for them. Will knew it was because of nerves, mostly on his part, and suddenly he felt a pang of guilt towards Alyss.

However he shook it off. "We aren't royalty; we can take our sweet time and tie the knot when we feel ready." He smiled at his friend. "You just-."

A knock on the door interrupted him and, without waiting for a response, the door opened to admit Sir Rodney, Battlemaster of Castle Redmont.

Upon seeing his old mentor, Horace beamed and rose briskly to his feet. "Sir Rodney!" He greeted the chuckling man warmly with a bear-hug.

"Good for you to pay a visit!" Rodney said. He had always been fond of Horace, and he was almost just as delighted as King Duncan when he heard the news of the royal engagement. "Thought you could get away with not coming to Castle Redmont though, eh?"

Horace laughed. "It was stop number two. But I'm surprised you came here."

"Well, I knew you were coming and I figured this would be your first stop." The friendship between Will and Horace was infamous, Horace wouldn't pass Will's home without stepping in. "But I also had something for Will, an assignment actually."

Hearing this, Will rose to his feet and looked curiously at Rodney, a small smile on his face. "An assignment?" he inquired curiously.

Rodney nodded. "A thief's been causing some havoc, and he's a slippery one. Since we're having trouble catching him and you've been cooped up in here, I thought you'd be up for the job."

"As if I'd refuse!" Will smiled at the Battlemaster, nodding towards Horace. "I'll head out now while you two catch up at Castle Redmont. Just give me some details and I'll be off."

* * *

><p>The sun-stained walls of Castle Redmont had now faded into the distance. A figure, cloaked in green and gray, rode away from the castle on a small shaggy horse. He sighed from under his cowl, gently patting the neck of his horse. "This fella sure covers distance."<p>

Just this morning he received word of a fugitive on the run. He was a push-and-take kind and, luckily for him, a slippery one. However for a skilled tracker like Will, he practically paved his path which was taking him farther and farther from Redmont and its fief, for now it was around noon judging by the sun's location and Will's lack of a shadow.

He gently nudged Tug's sides, urging him to pick up the pace a little. They were going at a rather relaxed pace, and Will wanted to catch this criminal before he strayed too far from Redmont. It was daunting to have to actually part from your fief to track down somebody as harmless and typical as a robber, who hasn't even been reported to have threatened anyone. Missions like these Will prefers to have done with and return to a hot cup of coffee back at his cabin. Although Will had been eager to have something to do, he didn't want to waste away too much time of Horace's presence in Redmont.

A youthful fur of black and white bounded after them to keep up with the new pace. Ebony, the daughter of Shadow, now accompanied her master on most missions. She's no different than her mother, with the same mismatched eyes and the utter devotion to Will. Since Will had given up Shadow at Norgate, he was more than happy to welcome Ebony as part of his team.

Will reined Tug to a halt as they approached a forest, smoothly dismounting his horse into the soft grass. It took only a brief look to see what direction the fugitive had fled, the soft grass told that story fluently.

Shaking his head at his prey's naïve nature, Will stepped towards the forest when he heard an annoyed neigh coming from behind him. The Ranger turned around in puzzlement at Tug.

_I can go in there too, you know._

Will smiled and stroked his friend's nose. "Good thing one of us is always on top of things." He mounted Tug once more and set off into the shrouded woods with Ebony at their heels, presently unaware of the pair of eyes that followed them.

* * *

><p>Sure-footed Tug managed easily in the forest. Ebony had raced slightly ahead, her ears perked as she looked curiously around. The dog was still young and had limited experience with the world beyond Redmont. Despite her excitement, Ebony forced herself to remain focus on the task at paw.<p>

_He can't be too far now_ Will thought. The trail was quite fresh and no normal man could weave his way successfully and quickly through a trail-less mess like this. It wouldn't be long before Will caught him; he had to admire the fugitive's speed. _I suppose you'd logically like to be fast as a robber._

Unlike her master, Ebony was no longer at ease nor happily looking about the unfamiliar trees. Just ahead, she had paused and her head had shot up, alert and scrutinizing the surrounding forest.

Will frowned when he saw this. "What is it girl?" He asked her softly, his eyes following the gaze of the dogs. The ranger saw nothing, but he was overcome with a foreboding feeling, as if the trees themselves had unwavering eyes on him. Something wasn't right. He didn't know what, he didn't now how that was, but he knew it.

He looked to Tug, who was also now alert seeing that the keen sense of the dog having caught on to something. It was unnerving, the feeling, for a Ranger is hardly ever the prey, which was what Will felt like right now. The hair on the back of his neck rose with every rustle of the leaves and cracking of the branches overhead. Instinctively, his hand went to his bow.

A growl then erupted from Ebony's throat and she barked, catching Will's attention. Once she saw his eyes on her, Ebony bolted off-course. This didn't concern Will; there was obviously a bigger picture that needed uncovering, so he set after the dog.

Will nearly gagged when a waft of blood scent rushed at him. It polluted the air like kicked-up dust. He clutched onto Tug's reins, pressing forward until he could see a small, grassy clearing where Ebony barked frantically. And he didn't like the reason why.

As soon as Tug burst from the shrubs, both Will and the horse stopped in horrific astonishment. Lying in a bloody pool, his clothes torn and reddened, was a figure in a green and gray cloak.

A Ranger.

Beside the fallen was a shaggy brown horse who cuddled near his fallen master, neighing and whining pitifully as he continued to nudge his rider in a fruitless attempt to make him rise. The horse himself was battered with torn fur and ripped skin, one of his eyes has been bloodied and a leg evidently broken.

The sight was unknown to Will, but he was still quick to act. He nearly leaped off Tug and hurried to the other Ranger's side, checking for a pulse on his cooling neck. After jamming two fingers hopelessly in the Ranger's neck again, Will knew it was useless. The Ranger was dead.

"Damn…!" He cursed under his breath. Will felt his eyes water as he looked over the dead Ranger, Leopold was his name. He hadn't known Leopold too well among the Ranger Corps, but Rangers looked after their own kind, and this blonde-headed Ranger was one of them.

The same thoughts raced through Will's mind underneath his grief for his fellow Ranger. What could have possibly killed a Ranger? Looking over his wounds, Will could see several deep stabs, including one to the neck which was obviously the killing slice. Leopold's neck was coated in blood, the red liquid still oozing slowly out of the deep wound.

Will's eyes widened. This death was recent!

He rose from his knees, now drenched in the Ranger's blood, and knocked an arrow in a split second. Whatever had murdered Leopold wasn't afraid of Rangers, and could come back.

The sudden action brought Leopold's horse back to reality, neighing in alarm as it attempted to rise to its feet with no success. Tug, his gaze on the other horse, went over and gently nudged him, as if to offer his comfort with a small, low neigh.

Will ignored the horses. He knew something was moving under the cover of the trees' shadows. For a brief second, he thought he saw something move, and then it was gone. It was gone entirely. Only the stench of death hung in the air.

**_Author's Notes~_**

More to come! Reviews and constructive critiques appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes~**_

I'm back with another chapter~! :D It's a decent-sized chapter, so I'm fairly happy with it. Although it felt longer than it is... :) Review replies!

_.great_: You read the first chapter before I refurbished it. :) It takes place roughtly a year after book 10. ;) Glad you like it so far!

_Luvergirlof books_: xD Glad you enjoyed! I'll definitely have more angst to come, especially in later chapters!

_Falcon31_: Well, your wait is over for now! ;) Enjoy!

_Raider1472_: Thanks! I'm an action fan myself! I'll be sure to check our your own fic! ;D And I'm glad to meet somebody who shares my same feelings!

_SoulMistress12_: Sadist? -found new BFF- :DD -laughs- Thanks! I'm glad you like my writing! ;) You know, in my early drafts of this story I _did _consider it being Halt, but I wanted to write him in the story for some father/son mentor/apprentice bonds. 8D

Here's chapter two!

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Two**

Horace managed to avoid anything too grand for his visit. It would be enough in a month with the wedding, and the Baron knew that at least. He was with Rodney, Halt, and Alyss in the dining hall, feasting on Jenny's cooking. She would stop by here and there from the kitchen and share a few words before returning to work.

The roast that Jenny served them was gone within minutes and all eyes on the young knight. Halt hid his grin under his cowl; it was good to have Horace back, he certainly made himself known.

"C'mon, Halt, throw that hood back," Alyss insisted. "You're around friends."

Of course, Alyss grew more like her mentor every day. Halt covered up his grin quickly before shaking his hood back. "Growing a bit demanding, aren't you?" However Alyss could see the humor in his eyes.

Halt flashed Alyss a trace of a smile. He was indeed fond of Alyss, and he knew his wife was proud of her.

It was just then did the Courier approach their table, her face neutral as ever. That was the expression that caused Halt to frown while the others greeted her. He knew Lady Pauline would at least spare a smile to them despite her career, but she was hiding something under her straight face.

She dipped her head to Sir Rodney in greeting and addressed them all. "I apologize for interrupting, but I'll have to steal my husband from you all for a time."

"Of course," Sir Rodney replied with a smile.

Alyss and Horace thought little of it when Halt excused himself to go and speak with Lady Pauline. They mostly figured it was some husband-wife thing of the kind, although Alyss did watch them leave with just the faintest hint of curiosity. She, however, decided to dismiss it and return her attention to her visiting wardmate.

Lady Pauline had lead Halt out of the dining hall, quickly taking him to a secluded area. It was Halt who spoke first.

"What's wrong, Pauline?" He asked. The knowing look on his face said the rest.

"Will's looking for you," she replied calmly. "I ran into him in the courtyard, and he said it was urgent."

"Urgent…? Did he say what it was?" This had Halt concerned. Last he knew of Will was that he was out hunting a runaway thief since noon. Such tasks were mundane for Rangers, especially for Rangers of Will's status and experience, even at his young age.

The Courier shook her head. "He only told me to fetch you, and I didn't question him. I believe this is strictly a Ranger matter…for the time being at least. He's still in the courtyard."

Halt nodded to her, giving his wife a quick kiss to the cheek before heading towards the courtyard at a brisk pace. He knew that if Will said it was urgent, it was _very _urgent and the senior Ranger wouldn't hesitate to answer.

In the courtyard, as Pauline had said, Will waited standing beside Tug and with Ebony at his heels. Two things struck Halt as odd when he arrived at the scent: One was the rider-less shaggy brown Ranger horse next to Tug, and the other which Halt found far more alarming was the blood that stained Will's knees.

"Will!" He stopped before his former apprentice. "What the blazes happened? Are you hurt?" The sight of blood anywhere near Will stirred up Halt's worries as he looked down at Will's knees. The rest of the boy was unscathed.

"That's what I want to know," answered Will. He seemed oddly pale. "The blood isn't mine, it's Leopold's." Now his voice was grim as he recalled the scene in the woods.

Halt stumbled back in shock at the familiar name. "Leopold's? But…" He looked back at the brown Ranger horse. "What-."

"I…" Will swallowed the lump in his throat. "I found him in the woods…dead."

That was the trigger word.

"Dead…?" _Dead…_Rangers didn't die, and the look on Will's face told Halt that he had completely believed that fact. "How-?"

"I don't know how, I don't know why, I don't even know why Leopold was there in the first place!" Will said in a suddenly raised voice. "All I know is that he's dead! I…" He paused briefly. "I had to leave him in the forest…I mean, I didn't want to just leave him like that, but…"

Halt gently placed a hand of reassurance on Will's shoulder. "Don't let it bother you," he said softly. "We'll take care of Leopold." He inwardly frowned that his former apprentice had come across such a sight, but there was nothing that could be done about it. "Right now we have a serious issue on our hands…and I must contact Crowley at once."

* * *

><p>A messenger pigeon had been sent to Castle Araluen requesting an urgent meeting with Crowley, but nothing more. The death of a Ranger can't be kept secret, but it was unwise to stir people up when they don't even know what they're facing.<p>

Will had taken Halt back to where he had found Leopold in the forest, taking the dead Ranger's mourning horse with them. Seeing Leopold the same way he was before Will left seemed to finally strike the young Ranger that he was indeed dead, killed by an unknown force.

Seeing the sight for the first time, Halt nearly lost his breath in shock. It was one thing when Will told him the news; it was another to see it with your own eyes. Leopold the Ranger laid there in a drying pool of blood. Halt bit his lip as he dismounted Abelard and looked over Leopold's body. Leopold had been a well-respected Ranger in the Corps and well liked, Halt included. It pained him to see the once proud Ranger in a messy heap such as this, but he hid these emotions and remained as grim-faced as ever.

"He needs to be taken back to his fief," Halt finally said. He did a quick inspection of the wounds, confirming them all to be stab wounds, which could lead anywhere. It only meant that Leopold had been murdered.

Will could only nod, feeling his voice lost in his throat. It was only right, he thought, for the Ranger to put to rest back in his own fief he protected. Leopold has remained positioned in his fief for years.

"Yes…" Will said with a small nod. "Let's take him home."

* * *

><p>It hadn't been easy. They rode into neighboring fief, Leopold resting against the neck of his horse. The Ranger horse had been completely silent, even for a Ranger's horse, on the way back. He could sense no life in his master, and knew that he was gone forever. And, Will noticed with a pain, the Ranger horse seemed to be almost lifeless itself as he moved along with them, only going through the paces without much care as to where they were going. Will was riding alongside the horse, partly to ensure Leopold didn't fall off and to comfort the horse, whose name he now recalled to be Russet.<p>

Will stroked Russet's neck, barely comprehending the horse's pain. He fully understood the connection between a Ranger and his horse, and he was aware of how awful the separation was when he lost Tug in Arrida.

They had managed to move along the outskirts of the fief, avoiding much attention from the commoners. It wasn't until they reached the castle did they see the reaction to the dead Ranger; shocked silence.

Word had spread quickly through the castle when they entered the courtyard, for the Baron was already waiting for them at the grand doors, pale-faced in disbelief. The Baron slowly approached Russet, looking with wide eyes at his dead Ranger.

"T-This…How…" the Baron was beside himself in shock. Leopold had been a friend and Ranger to the fief for such a long time.

Halt, his cowl covering his face, only shook his head at the Baron. He and Will said nothing. They turned and left, and Russet turned his head sadly to watch them go.

* * *

><p>A response from Crowley was waiting for them when they returned to Castle Araluen that night. Inside the letter was this:<p>

_Gathering Grounds._

And that was it. It was enough. Halt looked up from the letter and at Will. "We'll leave in the morning. Get some rest, Will, and I'll meet you at the cabin….Will?" He frowned at the distracted face of his former apprentice.

"Who do you think could have done such a thing?" Will asked, looking up at his mentor. "In a place like Araluen…where no Ranger has ever…"

Halt placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "Go get some sleep. You especially need it."

Sleep brought Will only discomfort later that night. All he could see was the bloodied from of a Ranger, coming and stirring in his memory all throughout his dreams. It was an ugly sight, he decided.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's everything, Will?" Crowley was saying at the Gathering Grounds. It was only the three of them, Crowley, Halt and Will as the youngest of them went over what he had encountered.<p>

Will sighed at the question. "It's what I remember, Crowley," he said. "I know something was there…but I didn't know what. Whoever it was…their skills are uncanny…and dangerous."

Crowley nodded in understanding. He had, perhaps, questioned Will on it over and over again, hoping that he could drag out something new. But from what Will had described him, it only said that that they were dealing with a treacherous enemy. The head of the Ranger Corps scowled in frustration, rising to his feet and pacing about. "What in the world could his _motive _be? Who has the ability to take out a Ranger single handedly?"

It didn't live up to the saying, 'One Ranger, one riot' if one man had managed to take a Ranger and get away with it. They were all feeling so helpless to avenge their comrade.

"He can still be tracked," Halt spoke up. "It's not impossible. We can get some Rangers together and relentlessly hunt him."

Crowley paused in his tracks, looking thoughtfully at Halt and Will. "Yes…" he agreed. "Although, we can't call away too many Rangers to leave their fiefs, in fact I think Will should take part in trailing this murderer since he already has a brief experience with him."

Halt's eyes suddenly flared. "Do you think I'm about to let Will-."

Crowley raised his hand to cut him off. "Do _you _think I'd have Will go alone with an enemy like this? Of course not, he will have company."

Halt opened his mouth to speak but Crowley cut him off again. "And no, I'd like you to stay at Redmont, Halt. Gilan will accompany Will."

Great, because one of his apprentices isn't enough, Crowley wants to endanger both of Halt's apprentices.

**_Author's Notes~_**

I'll get chapter three to you guys as soon as I can! :) And for you pairing fanatics, don't worry! The fluff will come...it will come.

Reviews and constructive critiques are loved~! And earn cookies~! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes~**_

Hello people! I'm back with chapter three! I had trouble getting this on 'cause for some reason, the document manager isn't letting me upload any new documents. So I had to edit and old chapter to get this in. Frustrating~

Anyway, I'm too tired to do review replies this time, but you reviewers still get your virtual cookies~! :DD A bit thank you to those reviewers!

Enjoy~!

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Three**

Alyss stood in the courtyard of Castle Redmont, wearing her usual simple white gown. The sun glistened on another morning, glowing red of the stones of Castle Redmont. As always, it was beautiful.

"He's off again, Horace…" She murmured softly to her friend next to her, adorned for traveling. Horace knew that he couldn't relate to what Alyss was feeling, not when Evanlyn was, when she wasn't accompanying him and the Rangers on a journey, always safely tucked away at Castle Araluen.

"Isn't he always?" Horace countered in a lighter tone, offering his wardmate a smile of encouragement.

To his satisfaction, Alyss managed a smile back at the knight. "That's right…" her smile faded. "Always off again…" She gazed up at the sky where the clouds drifted by. _"How about we do something like that?" _He had said in response to the royal engagement of Horace and Evanlyn. It hadn't been the ideal proposal of every girl's dreams…and yet…it was so _him_, and that alone made Alyss smile once again, just faintly though. It had been a beautiful moment, still so vivid in Alyss's mind. But since that moment, there wasn't much spoken of a wedding between them. With Will going out on so many missions, she wondered if she'd ever live that day.

"He's only tracking a fugitive, that's what Halt said," Horace reminded her as he saddled Kicker.

"He's been gone too long for just that…Rangers are always up to more than that. Especially Will and Halt." Alyss and Horace, of course, knew this first hand.

"Don't worry so much, Alyss. Will's gonna be back before you know it." Horace smiled at Alyss and mounted Kicker. The knight, too, was slightly concerned. But he was well aware of the Ranger's skills and assured himself that Will would take care of himself.

Alyss smiled again and nodded. "You're probably right. Anyway, have a safe trip back, Horace."

"You know I will!" Horace called back to her as he rode out of the courtyard, waving his farewell to her before vanishing beyond the gate.

* * *

><p>Ebony raced ahead, sniffing frantically about a small clearing before pressing onwards in the same direction. She paused once, looking over her shoulder and barked at the two shapes behind her before bounding ahead.<p>

"You certainly trained her well," said the taller of the two Rangers, a handsome young man on a shaggy bay horse.

Next to him, Will nodded. "She's just like her mother."

Gilan and Will had set out earlier that day to track the murderer, departing from the Gathering Grounds where Gilan had met up with them. Tracking the enemy on their own had proven more difficult than they had imagined, and while they managed to pick up a few hints that gave them a general direction, Ebony provided the most help with her keen sense of smell to guide them.

"If this person is skilled enough to murder a Ranger the way he did, I suppose they must also be aware of our tracking abilities," Gilan said. "That's rather annoying."

"And worrisome," Will added with a frown. He was glad that Gilan had accompanied him; now that he had an idea of what he was dealing with, he felt secured to know that he had somebody watching his back.

"That too…" Gilan agreed with a grim nod.

They rode in silence after that, listening only to the occasional barks of Ebony that guided them on. It was dawning on Will that he should probably quiet her, in case they were getting within close quarters.

Then Gilan pointed out. "Ebony stopped barking." His voice was uneasy, and Blaze's ears twitched slightly as did Tug's.

"She did…" Will confirmed, squinting his eyes to see if he could spot Ebony somewhere ahead. But she was absent.

"Maybe she found something?" Gilan suggested, glancing towards Will with an uncertain frown on his face.

"She would have come back if she had," Will replied with a shake of his head. He was about to say something else when the barking came back in a frenzy.

Both Gilan and Will's heads shot up in surprise. "Ebony-!" Blood coated the dog's muzzle and she had a bad limp. An arrow stuck out of her back hip where blood stained the surrounded area.

"Ebony!" Will slid off Tug and rushed over to the wounded dog, Gilan following his footsteps with a, "What in the world?"

Ebony collapsed in Will's arms as he knelt down by her, panting and whining softly. "Shh…it's alright girl…" Will soothed her, gently stroking her fur as he inspected the wound.

Gilan, meanwhile, moved on ahead although Will barley noticed the silent Ranger move ahead. Will gently laid the dog comfortably down, feeling the arrow and, in a quick motion, pulled it out. Ebony yelped as he did so, but quickly calmed down as Will began to gently nurse the wound and tend to it.

"There…you're alright girl," he assured as he gently stroked the dog.

Then a cry of pain could be heard ahead. Will's eyes widened. "Gilan!" He broke away from Ebony's side, arrow at ready on his bow as he bolted towards the source of the cry. The worse things ran through his mind as he remembered the images of Leopold in a dead heap.

However, when he skidded to a stop by a rock wall, he saw instead Gilan towering over a scrawny man who cowered below him and his drawn sword. The next thing that caught Will's attention relived his horrid memory of Leopold: Another Ranger lay dead below the weight of a blood-splashed boulder.

There was no way of telling who this Ranger had been; most of his body was hidden under the massive stone.

"Then who?" Gilan was demanding of the scrawny man, a rare look of fury on his face. But who could blame the handsome Ranger? There was somebody out killing their comrades.

"Gilan?" Will now questioned his friend as he came up beside him. Gilan, being the most skillful in the art of silence, had snuck up on him and easily caught him by surprise.

Gilan glanced towards Will and replied, "He's saying it wasn't him, and frankly by the looks of him I'm ready to believe his word."

Will looked back at the cowering thug. "You didn't cause this?" he pointed to the boulder.

The man frantically shook his head. "N-No!" he stammered. "I swear! It wasn't me!"

"Then who was it?" Gilan repeated, keeping his blade at the man's throat.

"H-he'll kill me if I say!" the man objected, squirming under Gilan's unwavering grip, his eyes brimming with fear. Will could see blood on the man's shoulder from where Gilan must have cut him when the man attempted an escape.

"You'll have our protection if you just tell us," Will promised. It was vital to know who was behind these unforgivable murders.

The man whimpered and shook from under Gilan for a long moment, trying to form words with his quivering mouth. "H-h-h-h-h-he….he's one of y-our kind!" he finally said.

Gilan slowly lowered his swords. "One of our kind?" he repeated, exchanging a glance with Will.

"Yes! Yes! He…He…" but words failed the frightened man, his eyes widening further upon realizing what he had done. Now death surely lay ahead of him.

"The arrow…" Will said in a murmur, recalling back to Ebony's injury. "Impossible!" He suddenly grabbed the man by his shirt and pushed him roughly against the stone. "Are you accusing a _Ranger _of murder?" he demanded coldly.

Gilan now stood back, looking between Will and the dead Ranger. He said softly, "Who else could kill two Rangers with ease but another Ranger?"

Will looked towards Gilan in surprise, not expecting him to go along so easily with what the man said. "But the Ranger Crops-"

"Isn't free of sin," Gilan cut off. "Think about it Will. Look at the evidence. The Ranger Corps isn't home of all the pure-hearted folk."

The thought that a trusted comrade within the tightly-knit Ranger Crops would murder in cold blood agitated Will and he whipped his head back towards the man. "What's his name?" he demanded.

Again, the man's quivering lips delayed his response. "H-He said his name was-"

Whatever his name was, Will didn't find out at that moment. Suddenly Will felt Gilan bring him to the ground as he heard an arrow zip by.

There was a scream and the thug was silenced for good.

Slowly, Will and Gilan rose to their feet where they saw an arrow plunged through the throat of the man, whose head was hung back. His last expression of utter terror was left behind on his face,

The two Rangers spun around, arrows at ready, both of them breathing heavily as they expected another arrow to whip by.

Gilan was about to move forward, but Will stopped him. "No…If we really are dealing with another Ranger…we can't be sure what to predict."

The taller Ranger paused, nodding in understanding. "Of course…although if he were still here he would have already shot two more arrows," he pointed out. If Rangers wanted multiple people dead in one scene, they could do it in seconds.

Will felt as though he was missing an opportunity to go forward and catch this thief, and he knew Gilan felt the same way. But there were dangers in tracking a Ranger, even if you were a Ranger yourself. After seeing just what this particular Ranger could do, neither of them was willing to follow.

In frustration, Will spun around and knocked the bloodied body of the man aside. "Damn it all!" he seethed furiously. "_Damn it_! Our one key witness is now dead, and the traitor Ranger made his escape!"

"Will!" Gilan placed a hand on the shorter Ranger's arm, gripping it tightly. "There's still a way to figure this out! I caught him heading Northeast, on his way towards the Coledale fief."

"That means the Ranger of Coledale fief…?" Will began, but Gilan shrugged. "It's an assumption. Faustus took over Coledale at just the last Ranger gathering. It could mean anything."

"What about…?" Will gestured towards the crushed Ranger, but Gilan shook his head sadly. "There's no way we're going to be able to move that. Obviously…" he looked up at the cliff above. "This death had certainly been staged. For now…we better report back to Halt andCrowley."

* * *

><p>Halt and Crowley had both been waiting anxiously for them to return. Crowley remained at the Gathering grounds to stand by for news while Halt made a brief stop at Redmont. The bearded Ranger was restless with worry for both of his apprentices who had been sent to track somebody potentially dangerous. No, who <em>is <em>dangerous.

When he saw them emerge, a huge wave a relief had flooded over him, but the sight of the wounded Ebony on Tug told him things didn't all go so well. After having heard their story, Halt andCrowleywasted little time making their way to Coledale with Will and Gilan in the lead.

"There!"Crowley said as they approached Coledale. "The Ranger cabin is just at the edge of the woods."

They reined their horses to a stop at the took lead, approaching the door and, without bothering to knock, entered the home. "Faustus!" he called.

However when he entered, he found the cabin utterly deserted.

The others came in behind him, taking an inspection of the place. It was Halt who spoke. "I think we have our traitor…." There was a tinge of disappointment in his voice. Faustus had been with the Crops for years after all.

"How could he have moved out so quickly?" Will asked. It certainly didn't look like Faustus had left in a hurry.

"That's for Crowley and I to worry about," Halt said, looking towards Will and Gilan. "You two, on the other hand, have a wedding to catch."

Will hesitated, recalling the upcoming wedding of Horace and Evanlyn. "Right…but how can I celebrate a wedding when-"

"Crowley and I can handle it," Halt said again. "Horace and Evanlyn don't know what's going on…not yet anyway. They'll want you there." _And I don't want you involved. _Halt thought to himself. Leaving Will and Gilan somewhere where there were plenty of people seemed safe enough to Halt.

Gilan looked skeptically at Crowley and Halt. "How is it you guys plan on catching him on your own?"

"After we identify the crushed Ranger and take him back to his fief, we'll have a lot of messaging to do,"Crowley answered. "Now, you two head get ready to head to Castle Araluen. All you guys have to worry about for the time being is a wedding."

**_Author's Notes~_**

Eh, I suppose this was an alright chapter. Personally, I feel like it could have ended better. :P Anyway, now is when the story really picks up! And we'll get to learn more about Faustus in later chapters. ;D Really, the good angst and fluff is still yet to come.

Reviews are loved~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes~**_

I know it's been a bit more lengthy amount of time since the last update, and for that I apologize. ^^' But I hope this chapter is worth it! I quite like it actually. ;) Review replies!

_Raider1427_: Glad you liked the action! And...-sheepish smile- yes, I did put 'Crops' instead, didn't I? -is embarrassed- xD Well, now I have a mental picture of Halt yelling at Will for not holding a hoe right. ;D Thanks for pointing that out!

_Luvergirlofbooks_: Aw! You really make me blush~! Reviews like yours is what makes me love to write, to be able to create a great plot and story that people love! I hope I didn't fail you with the wedding! :DD

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Four**

"So you did turn up anyway!"

Ever since Will left back at Redmont on a mission to track some fugitive, Horace had admittedly been concerned that his best friend would bail on this day. Had Will been absent, Horace doubted his ability to be able to go through the event and come out still with his nerves.

It was the week of the wedding, and now Horace gladly greeted Will and Gilan, both of them had just arrived at Castle Araluen and their horses were comfortably set up in the palace stables. They were in the dining hall where preparations were already being made for the royal wedding, which without a doubt will be on a much grander scale than that of Pauline and Halt's. It only added to the pressure Horace felt of what would be his future title.

Will smiled at the knight. "As if I wouldn't," he replied. Gilan gave him a sideways glance, a knowing look to his eyes. The wedding had been the last thing on Will's mind, and he knew his fellow Ranger had great guilt for it.

"Alyss is with Evanlyn in the central courtyard," Horace informed Will with a grin. Although Evanlyn was rightfully the Crown Princess of Araluen, they knew her best as Evanlyn. "She arrived with Jenny and George yesterday, and she's been waiting for you." He gave Will a wink and received a scowl in return, but the thought of seeing Alyss lifted his spirits significantly and he was unable to hold back a hinted smile.

"You enjoy yourself, Will," Gilan said with a pat to Will's shoulder. "I'm checking out the coffee!"

"And you have fun with that, Gil." Will smiled at his friend as he headed towards the nearest coffee source. It has almost become infamous how well-liked coffee was by the Rangers. Horace and Evanlyn without a doubt ensured to supply enough for the bottomless stomach pits – other than Horace of course.

Horace was still looking smug, but Will shot him a glare and said, "Happy, Your Highness?" Satisfied to see the smug façade fall, Will turned around with a smile and strode confidently out of the dining hall.

True to his word, Alyss and Evanlyn were both standing together in the central courtyard where the walls of Castle Araluen surrounded the garden in a circular fashion. Standing by the fountain were two figures; one tomboyish and the other tall and elegant.

It was Evanlyn who had noticed him first. "Will!" she chimed happily, breaking away from Alyss's side so she could embrace the Ranger in a friendly – yet tight – hug. Will, in turn, laughed and shared the hug. "It's good to see you too, Evanlyn!"

The features on Alyss's face visually brightened upon seeing Will. There was a glow to her eyes that didn't falter at the cozy sight of Evanlyn and Will. By now, especially after that talk with the Crown Princess back in Nihon-ja, she had grown to accept and realize the strong bond they shared. It wasn't romantic, but it was just as special.

Evanlyn released Will and glanced back at Alyss. "I take it you want a turn?"

"I take it you wouldn't deny?" Will put in with a sly grin. His voice was teasingly arrogant. It brought a scoff from Alyss, who smirked at the Ranger. "Maybe I could," she said stubbornly, turning away. "It's not _that _difficult."

This erased the smile from Will's face. "Aw, you don't mean that."

By now, Evanlyn had crept away, unable to hide her widening smile. She had decided that now was the best of times to leave the Ranger and the Courier alone in the tranquil garden.

"I've been able to survive without you the whole time you've been away," Alyss pointed out as she sat down on the bench swing, which barely swayed under her sudden weight. Although the atmosphere was light and playful, there was a tinge of pain in Alyss's voice. She had been lucky to accompany Will on some of his missions as a Courier, but most times he was gone for a lengthy amount of time, leaving her to only wonder when, if ever, he would return, and how it is casts a daunting shadow over their relationship.

Will seemed to sense this, she could tell by the dimming of the usual light to his eyes. He still wore his smile, and he came over towards the bench swing, standing before her but not sitting. "So you have," he acknowledged. "But it's different from living, isn't it?"

She knew what he meant, and she knew that the tone of their chatter was taking a different turn. While Will was, in a sense, keeping the frontage of an amused conversation, there was an understanding undertone. It existed in both of them, for even Couriers had their dangerous missions, though they were rare and not at the level of that of a Ranger's.

"No…" Alyss confessed softly. "Not living. Not quite…Well, I mean, I still have my fun with Jenny in the kitchen. You know how she is, a mini Master Chubb. And we're closer than we let on, Lady Pauline and I, much like yourself and Halt I think. But…"

She felt the swing sway gently when the comforting figure of the Ranger took the seat next to her. Alyss felt immediate warmth when his arm slid around her shoulders. He replied, "You know, I think you worry too much." Will's voice was simple and light, but also soft and reassuring. "Worry makes you grow old I heard. It's why Halt blames me for his graying beard." Will smiled at the pretty Courier.

Alyss, in turn, looked back at Will and smiled, though lifted an elegant brow. "Halt's beard was graying before you even became his apprentice," she contradicted.

"Now you're just ruining my little lesson," Will accused with a laugh which Alyss found herself joining in. It always felt good to be able to sit at ease and share a laugh like they did. Already it helped put Alyss's mind to ease. Then it made her afraid at the thought of losing it.

"Will," her tone was suddenly more solemn. "How can we be? You remember back-" but she was cut off as Will placed a single finger on her lips. "It'll work out," he promised with a smile. "Look at Halt and Lady Pauline and tell me it can't work out."

Alyss knew that she was being doubtful for no reason. Lady Pauline has seen Halt ride off on several missions in the past, even before they were married, and faces the same dilemmas.

A smile broke out on Alyss's face. "It will," she concurred.

With a satisfied smile, Will leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock the morning of the wedding. Several people were bustling about and shouting at one another in their frantic race to make final preparations. Banners were everywhere of brilliant colors where lanterns hung for the night festivities. Several tables and tents have been set up outside in the gardens where fresh flowers were planted and some presented on the tables and décor.<p>

It was Horace's wedding alright. Will could tell by the several plates of fresh food that graced the tables. Dinner was still for a long while; these were only the appetizers of warm buttery bread that still steamed and seasoned fruits and vegetables that were being set.

As time rolled on, there were several games set up mostly by children who played games and danced happily in a center clearing that almost served as a stage of sorts. The wedding was being treated almost like a festival.

That shocked Will when he heard of how many would actually witness the wedding itself. King Duncan had explained to him that only those close to the royal family and Horace would be in the audience.

"Royal or not, a wedding is a blessing that is shared among friends and family, not a typical public viewing for those who barely know the couple," King Duncan had said. It was a good rule of thumb, Will thought, and stowed it away in his mind.

Horace was in his private quarters of the palace when Will found him. Evanlyn had already been whisked away for her own preparations, never to be seen again until she enters the grand hall in an elegant gown still a mystery to both Horace and Will.

The knight was studying himself in the looking glass, nervously straightening out his dress shirt. "Oh, this is so unacceptable…" he muttered uneasily.

Will grinned and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Nah, you're just _lovely_," he replied. Horace was adorned in something strikingly similar to what Will wore years ago at Halt's wedding; except the colors were those of a knight and there was no short cape of any kind. It just didn't fit for a knight like it did a Ranger.

Horace glared at Will. "H-Hey! You're not the one marrying the Crown Princess! I can't look like I roll about in the ground for a living!" Will arched an eyebrow and Horace hastily replied, "I mean…" he failed to come up with anything. But Will shook his head in dismissal. "Never mind that, you look fine! Now come on! You need to be down at the alter before Evanlyn is."

* * *

><p>The wedding had been beautiful.<p>

Alyss and Will had been the first to walk together down the aisle, her hand on his offered arm. Behind them came Gilan and Jenny, who was thrilled at the chance to stand by the handsome Ranger's side again.

The entrance of the Crown Princess was stunning. Evanlyn didn't wear anything extravagant, but rather a simple white gown that barley touched the ground. There was a floral imprint on the edges of her dress, which bore short sleeves instead of long. It was very Evanlyn, Will thought.

There was silence during the vows. Horace had gently slipped the ring onto Evanlyn's slender figure, and with a passionate kiss, there was a new prince.

Now that they were at the reception, Horace was more at ease and he wore a bright smile from where he stood at Evanlyn's side, his arm wrapped around her waist. There was no nervousness about being future King, just joy of being Evanlyn's husband. They, for once, sat above King Duncan, who sat a level blow them on the raised tables built specially for the occasion. It was an honor King Duncan was happy to give.

They were outside for the reception, enabling more people to join in, although the largest tent was reserved strictly for only those close friends and family. Flowers were wrapped around the edges of the tent of various shades of pink, red, and white. The floor was dappled with their vivid petals.

As everybody finished their share of the meal, Will knew it was time. He rose to his feet from where he sat beside Alyss. Seeing him stand, others turned their attention towards the Ranger, slowly quieting down. The cheerful laughter and gibbering of the children and eager people from beyond the tents also calmed, waiting to hear what Will's speech.

"I've decided," he began, "That I'm in fact _not _dreaming." There was an amused ripple of laughter among the crowd at his start. "The gobble monster will indeed be my next king." He looked towards where Horace smiled sheepishly, his plate licked clean. "And for that I'm glad. My dear friend Sir Horace over there is probably one of the bravest I know of. Some of you might recall him as the Knight of the Oakleaf, the Sunrise Warrior, or perhaps even Kurokuma, a name of, and I quote, 'great respect'." There were stifled giggles from Alyss and Evanlyn. "Respect that he as earned from us all. He's slain Morgarath, he's aided me in the siege of Macindaw, helped defeat the Temujai in Skandia, and helped rescue me from slavery which I'm sure you're _all _thankful for." Another chorus of laughter echoed.

"And why? Because, let me tell you, Horace's heart is as big as his appetite, probably bigger. He'll always catch your fall just in the nick of time, and this I say from experience. I know that with Princess Cassandra, he won't even ever give her that chance to fall, not that Princess Cassandra will ever need it." Will flashed a smile up at the Crown Princess. "Princess Cassandra one of the toughest princesses I ever knew, and I have the scars to prove it." More laughs. "Strong willed and courageous, I think Horace is one of the luckiest guys to live to be with a woman like that. To Sir Horace and Princess Cassandra!" He lifted his glass and the others copied him. "To Sir Horace and Princess Cassandra!"

He caught a glimpse of Horace. He was flushed red and smiling broadly.

Shortly following Will's speech, the dancing began. Horace, of course, started it off. He offered his hand to Evanlyn, who smiled as she accepted and soon they took over the stone dance floor in the center in the afternoon sun. As soon as they finished one motion around, Alyss smiled and extended her hand to Will. "C'mon! Let's see if you've learned anything from last time," she said with a grin.

"I always forget this part…" Will said with a sigh, taking Alyss's soft hand and stepped onto the dance floor, Gilan and Jenny following.

Will stepped carefully with Alyss, getting a better feel for the dance. There was no Svengal or any Skandian to intervene this time. Once he became comfortable, Will realized that Alyss was leading him. With a slight smile, Will suddenly guided them the other way and, in turn, leading her. This caught Alyss by surprise, but she smiled and said softly, "So you can dance."

Will smiled back as he glided her about the dance floor. "Just a little."

As night came, the lanterns that hung from the banners were lit and children danced and played beneath them to the joyous music and clapping of the enthusiastic crowd. There was only a pause to wave happily off the new couple, who were carried away in a flower-lined carriage by two snow-white horses with golden hair braided with red flowers.

* * *

><p>"Must you leave so soon?" Evanlyn asked sadly the following morning. "Just because the wedding is over doesn't mean the celebration is."<p>

She, Horace, Will and Alyss were all gathered in the stables where Will was grooming Tug down before the trip back to Redmont. Will gave the Crown Princess an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Evanlyn, but Halt's with Crowley and I can't stay away from Redmont for too long."

"Oh, I guess…" Evanlyn frowned, not fully convinced.

Alyss, meanwhile, was suspicious. She had already said she was going back with Will, and she knew something was up. The Courier was preparing her own mount for the trip, a beautiful brown mare that dwarfed Tug.

Will smiled at Evanlyn and gave her a brief hug. "Maybe you could drop in at Redmont sometime!" he said as he pulled away. "And you too, Horace." He gave the knight a pat on the shoulder before climbing onto Tug.

"They will," Alyss chipped in with a smile of her own, giving a hug to Evanlyn and Horace a kiss on the cheek. "Right?"

"Count on it," Horace replied with a grin.

"That's settled!" Alyss said, satisfied as she boarded her mare. "Tell me everything about the honeymoon!"

Horace and Evanlyn watched their friends as they vanished into the distance towards Castle Redmont.

The whole ride back, Will and Alyss talked about various things, most trivial. Alyss was curious as to why exactly Will wanted to get back to Redmont, but it was difficult to bring up, and Will was good at evading the question.

She rode with the Ranger to his cabin, which he has been living in on his own for a few years now since Halt moved in to Castle Araluen with Pauline. Upon arriving, however, Will came to a sudden stop. "Wait," he said with a hint of weariness in his voice. Alyss didn't need to be told twice, it didn't take a Ranger to figure this one out. There was a horse standing just outside the cabin, rider-less although it bore a saddle and reigns.

"Stay here, Alyss," Will ordered as he dismounted from Tug. Alyss glared at him in objection. "You think I'm just going to sit here while you go and check things out?"

Will looked back at Alyss and answered simply. "Yes, I do."

"Well I don't," Alyss said, sliding off her mare. Will didn't object. He knew that Alyss's grace didn't make too much sound like Horace's bulky form, although he didn't want to put her in danger. Whether he said so or not, Alyss would join him.

Silently they approached the cabin where the door was barely cracked open. Will looked once behind Alyss, who was completely calm and expressed little emotion, focusing only on what could be ahead. She nodded to Will, and he pushed open the door which creaked as it opened.

Sitting at the table, his clothes torn and blood-stained, his skin cut and his form battered, was Selethen of Arrida.

**_Author's Notes~_**

Yes, I brought Selethen into this story! He's a favorite of mine, so of course I weaved him a role in the plot. ;D

Anyway, this chapter did take me a bit longer because I was wondering how I approach the wedding. I decided to control the amount of detail, because sometimes things are best expressed in simple terms. Since HoracexEvanlyn is more of a side pairing for this story, I saved the bigger details for WillxAlyss. The one thing I knew I _would _include in the wedding was Will's speech. Honestly, there was a lot of detail I wanted to add in, but with the pace it was difficult. No fears though! These secret elements will probably shine later in the story. ;)

Hope you guys liked the wedding~! This chapter took a little break from the plot, but next chapter we're back to it!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes~**_

I know, it's been a week~ ^^' Unfortunately, that doesn't mean this is a long chapter. Actually, it's probably the shortest shapter thus far. Life has just been busy for me these past few days and I've hardly had time. Though there are some things revealed this chapter...

Review reply~!

_Raider1472_ - Your review made me smile~! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter that much! I was worried about how I did the wedding, and I'm thrilled you loved it so much! Thanks a bunch~!

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Five**

"Selethen?"

The words came out of Will's mouth in a shocked gasp while Alyss brushed past Will quickly towards Selethen's side. "What trouble did you find?" she asked, keeping calm as she hastily grabbed a cloth, soaking it in the adjacent bucket of water and cleaned Selethen's neglected wounds.

"Bad," Selethen replied with a deep sigh, wincing slightly as Alyss wiped the cloth against a cut on his arm. Will failed to understand why Selethen was in Araluen, he has never had business with Araluen before, why now?

Will creased his eyebrows. "Bad?" he echoed, looking for more clarification. There was evident worry glazing the Arridi's eyes that concerned Will.

"Arridi is no longer a trusted ally of Araluen," Selethen said solemnly, steadily meeting Will's gaze.

"Are you saying…" Alyss spoke up softly. "That Arridi has turned their back on Araluen?"

Selethen shook his head, looking almost as grim-faced as Halt at this point. "Quite the opposite, I'm afraid. They're turning towards you with pointed swords."

"They're…?" Will was lost for words. "What did we ever do for Arridi to possibly see us as an enemy?" He looked evenly at Selethen. "And why is it you've come to tell us this?" Selethen was honored and respected in Arridi, a baron of sorts. Despite the friendship Will and his friends had formed with Selethen, there was an unwavering suspicion.

In turn, Selethen slightly raised his hands in defense. "I am loyal to Arridi, but not to a leader who does wrong. Aatu seeks to gain from your land."

"Aatu…?" Will had to pause for a moment as he tried to familiarize himself with the name. Alyss had spoken first. "The Emrikir?" She questioned from where she knelt at Selethen's side. The Emrikir had the same status as King in Arridi.

Selethen nodded. "He's already started to weaken you from the inside." His eyes fell quickly back on Will. "I was…almost afraid you'd already be dead…"

"Dead? Will?" Alyss's eyes widened and she looked back and forth between the Ranger and the Arridi. "What are you talking about?"

Now Will was piecing it together. "Faustus is…working for Aatu?" He murmured in disbelief. What purpose did Faustus have to serve the Emrikir of Arridi? Then again, what purpose did Faustus have to murder other Rangers?

"You know then? I should have figures you Rangers would have been able to piece it together." Selethen seemed relieved. "Is it all dealt with then?"

"_What _is dealt with?" Alyss demanded, rising quickly to her feet and giving a glare in Will's direction. She was seeking answers.

Selethen fell silent, looking towards Will in slight confusion. "You haven't told your own wife? I suppose I could understand…"

Will felt his face flush slightly at the word, _wife_, but this was no time to corrected Selethen. He knew of Will's 'proposal' a year prior, naturally he figures they'd be wed by now.

The Ranger then looked to Alyss, who was waiting patiently for an answer with a slight narrow of her eyes. There was a stoned look to her that was enough to let Will know that she was upset, angry even, that he was hiding something apparently big from her.

"Faustus…the Ranger…he's betrayed us." Will lowered his head. "We've already found a couple of dead Rangers, and Faustus has abandoned his home." He looked to Selethen. "He was gone before we could take him. I had gone to Horace and Evanlyn's wedding while they insisted on searching for him."

"Is that so…?" Selethen frowned and turned away. "No doubt he's still on the loose…probably still killing."

"There's a dangerous Ranger out there murdering Rangers and you didn't have the thought to tell me?" Alyss hissed furiously at Will, who averted her gaze and answered. "Nobody knew, Alyss…only Rangers. We didn't want others to worry…"

Alyss, still looking upset about it, seemed less angered. She understood, and she knew that she would have likely done the same thing. Regardless, "You should have told me."

To Selethen she said, "What is Faustus doing with Aatu?"

"And why the hell is Aatu's problem with Araluen?" Will asked with a tinge of fury in his voice. This was only getting worse; this was two betrayals they were facing.

"I have no answer as to why Faustus is turning against Araluen," Selethen admitted. "But Aatu seeks to gain something from Araluen for what he has lost to it."

"We've never taken anything from Arridi!" Will shouted in anger before Selthen could finish. The Arridi raised his hand to calm the Ranger. "It was Morgorath."

It was a name Will scarcely heard anymore and he eased himself just slightly so he could ask calmly. "Morgorath? He's long dead. What does Morgorath have to do with any of this?"

Selethen scoffed. "You think he managed what he did all on his own?" he shook his head. "He went to Aatu for aid, promising him land and a strong alliance once he gained control of Araluen, including Seacliff which was once under Arridi control…but distance by sea weakened that control. Aatu agreed and supplied with Morgorath with necessities and set him up with the Skandians. When Morgorath failed to take over Araluen and was killed, Aatu was furious."

"So now he wants to gain back what he has lost?" Alyss predicted.

Selethen nodded. "And more. He has aimed his goals high and wants to conquer all of Araluen." He frowned. "I tried to dissuade him, and, well…" he lifted his scarred arms. "It didn't work out so well. I knew that we couldn't betray allies who have served us well. But he wouldn't hear of it. With the help of Umar, I managed to flee."

Will fondly remembered Umar, the leader of a tribe and the man who rescued him from the deadly desert when he had been looking for Tug.

"But now you're a criminal…" Alyss noted sadly with a sympathetic gaze at the Arridi.

Selethen waved his hand dismissively. "I'm no traitor of Arridi. I stand by that. This is Aatu's doing. But…" he paused. "You're right."

Then a smile appeared on Selethen's face. "You mentioned a wedding?" he said to Will. "With Horace and Evanlyn? I feel sorry I missed it."

"You were invited."

"Letters haven't been reaching Arridi lately, not on Aatu's watch." Selethen shrugged indifferently. "Aatu's been more obsessed with control. Regardless…" he frowned again. "It's a shame I couldn't attend. I did quite like Evanlyn and her sense of bargaining."

Arridi people love to bargain, and Selethen was no exception. Their talk and bargaining back in Arridi over Erak's ransom was quite memorable.

"She'll be a good queen," Selethen went on as he rose to his feet. "But…" he looked to Will. "I think you've kept this secret long enough, King Duncan must know."

"He should," Alyss said with another glare at Will. "And we should contact Halt and Crowley." She then hesitated and looked curiously at Selethen. "How did you know where to find Will anyway?"

Selethen grinned. "After Umar managed to stow me away on a Skandian ship, it's not hard to find information on the famous Will Treaty."

**_Author's Notes~_**

I know, I know...no action and it's short. But do not fear! This is just a transition to where the real fun begins. ;) My main reason for updating was to give you, my readers, something to enjoy yourselves with while I write up the next (and longer) chapter.

Reviews are loved~! I was kinda sad by the lack of reviews last chapter, since I was quite curious as to what you all thought of the wedding~


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes~**_

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Yes, I know it's been much longer than normal. But I hope this chapter is exciting enough to make up for it. :D Am I forgiven?

Anyway, I'm hoping updates will be quicker from here on out. But we'll see. :) This chapter is a bit longer and, I think, much better than the previous. Hope you all feel the same!

Please read and enjoy~!

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Six**

Did King Duncan believe Selethen the Arridi? He most certainly did. His daughter, Evanlyn, stood not far from Selethen, her eyes upon the ruffled Arridi warrior. Her time in Arridi did result in a friendship with Selethen, especially over their fun bargaining which seemed to be more sport than business.

It's been some days since the wedding and Will knew he could waste little time bringing Selethen to see the King himself. Before they left, the Ranger and Alyss attempted to tend to Selethen's wounds, but they were no healers as supported by the loose-wrapped bandages and the dry blood that had seeped through.

The King slowly rose from his throne and stepped downwards towards where Selethen stood between Will and Alyss. His voice was soft and calm. "You say Aatu plans to dethrone me and establish rule over my kingdom as an extended edition of his own?"

Selethen looked evenly at King Duncan directly in the eye. "Nothing less."

There was a brief moment of silence as Duncan continued to think the matter over. "If Arridi was unable to keep Seacliff because of distance by sea, how does Aatu intend to steal away all of Araluen?"

At the question, Selethen shifted slightly. "I'm unsure," he admitted. "I can make a good guess, though, that he intends on gathering a sea force from the knowledge we've learned from the Skandians with the newly established trade system."

"An ocean force?" Duncan relaxed slightly. "A nation like Arridi, even with trade, can't possibly pull off a successful conquer by sea. Not like we'll take them lightly of course," he added on quickly, knowing how naive his first statement could be taken.

"The Skandians," Will blurted out. "We could enlist their help. The Skandians are the best sailors I know. With them on our side, the Arridi force won't stand a chance."

Selethen nodded at both voices, but he was still uncertain. He should feel shame for what he was doing, he should be angered and disturbed by their words, but Selethen _knew _what was right for Arridi, and this wasn't. He's loyal to Arridi, not to Aatu.

"We'll send for Skandians at once," Duncan declared as he began heading back up the steps to his throne. Horace stood at the base of the steps, looking over to Will. "Do you really think it'll be that easy? Looking at things, it seems..." he glanced at Selethen. "...More challenging."

"Aatu is probably relying on the element of surprise. He won't be expecting us to be prepared with the Skandians," Will pointed out.

"Suppose so," Horace replied. He then tilted his head curiously at Will. "How long did you know about, well, all this?" he inquired, seeming slightly hurt that he didn't know earlier.

Will felt a small surge of guilt rush through him. "I only just found out about the Arridi involvement. But I've known about Faustus for a while." He quickly went on to answer Horace's next question before he could ask. "I didn't want to worry you or anyone else. It was-."

_Snap!_

A sharp sound of a breaking chain above cut Will short.

"Horace!" Will's Ranger instinct kicked in as he pulled the stunned Horace clear out of the way as the grand chandelier fell, its clash against the elegant stone floor shattering Will's ears. The shatter hung eerily in the air in the brief moment of shocked silence that followed.

The guards were quickly on the scene, though they assumed only a fault in the chandelier chains and lacked the proper urgency, until there was a cry of pain.

Horace had escaped from Will's grip nearly before the cry even sounded. Although Will's mind told him to move with Horace, his trained eyes caught something else and at once he had an arrow drawn and set loose at the retreating figure in the shadows of the support beams above.

The quick-moving figure let out a brief scowl of pain as the arrow struck his arm, but it didn't slow the shadow as it bolted on the beams. Will pushed through the guards to follow it, keeping right under the mysterious figure. "There!" he called to the guards.

They were quick to catch on. There was clinging of armor as the palace guards trailed after Will. The Ranger's eyes were frantically following the figure, watching it as it slipped out the broken glass at the tip of one of the tall arched windows.

Will hissed under his breath in frustration, bolting out of the throne room without a thought nor glance towards the stunned and bewildered. Ignoring the commotion, Will burst out of palace doors into the rain outside, clouding his view.

Desperately Will looked around for the shadow against the dense rainfall. Faustus had released the chandelier in the throne room, and Will wasn't about to allow the..._Ranger_...to escape. He squinted his eyes, leaning over the stone parapet to distinguish the vague silhouette in the distance. Will took the lead, nearly gliding down the slippery stone steps and darted after the retreating figure.

He already had another arrow drawn and ready, trying to get a good shot through the stormy air. But as he neared the palace wall, Will forced a blind shot, but the arrow clanged against the wall as the shadow of Faustus vanished behind it, utterly gone with his track washed away.

Will clutched his bow. "Damn..."

* * *

><p>"Evanlyn!"<p>

Horace was holding the Crown Princess protectively close to him, only forcing himself to release when the doctor arrived. Looming over the two was King Duncan, an expression of utter horror etched on his face as he shouted for all the medical attention he could possibly obtain. Pierced deep into Evanlyn's shoulder was an arrow.

Selethen was also not far from Evanlyn, standing beside Alyss. The Arridi was completely wide eyed in disbelief and shock, worry tracing his gaze.

Will shoved aside a guard, but managed to control his distance. Already there were enough people crowding Evanlyn. The Ranger could see the shaking of Horace's hands as he held his unconscious wife to him. Will couldn't control the trembling in his fingers, a flare of anger in his eyes at the thought of Faustus. Yes, there were fools in the Ranger Corps. But Faustus was a cold-blooded traitor who has insulted the Ranger name.

"Careful!" The tear-stained Horace scolded the doctor as he pulled the arrow out. Will winced as he saw the blood that slowly oozed from the shoulder wound. He gritted his teeth and tore away from the site, leaving the chaotic throne room behind.

"Wait! Will!" Alyss called. He could hear her rushing after him, but for once she was ignored. Will was only focused on getting away, his anger boiling dangerously in him. He finally slowed at a dimly lit hallway, lit up mostly by the flash of lightning outside the arched windows.

Panting, Alyss came up from behind him. "Please, Will." She straightened herself and stared at him, though didn't come closer. There was a brief moment of silence save the storm before Will finally spoke. "It's monstrous," he spat. "To..." He spun around around to face Alyss. "Faustus is – was – a bearer of the Silver Oakleaf. I just...after..."

Alyss stepped forward and placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "I'm worried about Evanlyn too," she said softly. "And I want to get Faustus for it. But Will, you have to-."

"Control myself?" Will cut her off. "I feel like if I try to control myself any more somebody else will get hurt! Or end up like Leopold. _Control _has done nothing! There are still dead Rangers who haven't been avenged, and now Evanlyn..." Will trailed off, the fury in his eyes slowly melting away as tears slowly trailed down his face. "I'm sorry, Alyss..." he murmured.

"I know." Alyss pulled Will into a gentle hug. After a small moment, Will found the mobility in his arms to hug her tightly back.

* * *

><p>By morning the storm outside had resided, leaving only clouds behind. It was fairly early and the sun had barely risen from the horizon. Will was out at the palace stables where he was tightening Tug's saddle.<p>

"Isn't it a bit early to leave?"

Will turned around to find Selethen standing at the stable entrance. His wounds were now cleanly wrapped and taken care of, already Selethen was looking better. Although the same could not be said for Evanlyn. The Crown Princess was taken to the comfort to her room and still hadn't woken. Horace hadn't left her side, nor dared to even release her hand. Will had been with them most of the night, but standing there hopeless to help bothered Will. How could he just stand around and do _nothing _while Evanlyn was like that?

"I need to fine Halt," Will said as he guided Tug towards the stable entrance where Selethen was. "He and Crowley were apparently unsuccessful with finding Faustus..." he added quietly.

Selethen smiled. "And going after Faustus?"

"Of course," Will confirmed with a curt nod.

"I thought so." Selethen brought a light brown mare out from the side of the stable. "And I thought you might be interested in some company."

Will stopped in confusion. "You're coming along? But..." he gestured to Selethen's injuries. But the Arridi smiled in turn. "True, I'm not fully healed, but I can still travel and be useful," he said as he placed his hand over the sword on his side. "After all, I made it all the way to Araluen, your cabin and the palace all in one piece. I just needed a little patching up and a good rest. Besides," he patted the mare's side. "I couldn't resist."

The Ranger smiled back at the Arridi. "It'd be my pleasure to have you along. But I can't."

"It'd be _my _pleasure," Selethen corrected with a sadder smile. "I'm just as devoted to catching this traitor of yours as you are."

Will looked at the Arridi in confusion. "How is that?"

"That arrow was heading in my direction," Selethen explained sadly. "Evanlyn saw it before I did. She wasn't the one meant to get hurt. I at least owe her this."

Selethen truly was a man of trust and loyalty. Will knew he could use a companion like that with him. "Is that so?" Will smiled as Selethen gave a guilty, apologetic look. "Evanlyn truly is something, isn't she?"

"A good bargainer," Selethen replied with a small smile. "And friend."

"Something I could use with me." Will nodded to Selethen. "Please join me."

They walked together to the palace entrance before mounting their horses. It was just before they took off did Will hear a familiar call.

"Will!" The Ranger looked over his shoulder to find Alyss riding up to him on an off-white stallion of her own. "Of all the ignorant things you can do, you think you can just ride off without me? Not even saying a goodbye! What's worse is that I _expected _you'd do something like this. I woke up _before dawn _to catch you because I knew you wouldn't bother saying goodbye! Why are you so insensitive?"

"Quite a fireball, she is," Selethen noted, masking his amusement save the glimmer in his eyes.

Will was shrunk back from the yelling Courier. "You know I'm terrible at goodbyes!"

"So you avoid them?" Alyss questioned with a stern glare.

"Well, quite frankly yes," Will admitted with a shrug. "And I didn't want to place you in danger, Alyss. Faustus is dangerous."

Alyss arched an eyebrow at Will. "Was Macindaw dangerous? Was Nihon-ja dangerous? Or is this journey another point I have to prove to you that I can handle myself?"

A smile spread on Will's face. "I have no doubt you can handle yourself, Alyss," he said, reaching forward and taking the reins of Alyss's stallion.

"Will!" Alyss scolded furiously as Will began to guide the horse back. "What do you think you're doing?"

Will looked back at Alyss as he lead the stallion back towards the stables. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I don't want to have you or anyone else involved. You're not coming. You haven't as much against Faustus as I do, and honestly we both know the skills of a Ranger compared to those of a Courier in terms of combat."

Alyss opened her mouth to reply but Will placed a finger over her lips. "Please," he said. "I'd love your company more than anything, but this isn't your battle. Not this time. Horace and Evanlyn will need you."

Quickly Will reined Tug away and, with Selethen, rode briskly out of the palace walls and into the distance beyond, leaving Alyss stunned and speechless behind them.

**_Author's Notes~_**

There you have it! This chapter had taken me a while to write actually, mainly because I was trying to figure out how to approach it.

Reviews are loved! They mean quicker updates~!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes~**_

I'm back with another chapter! I realized that I forgot to do review replies last time. :O However, I don't have the time to do them now, but I'll tell you what, I'll go back when I _do _have time and edit them in. ;D I feel bad for forgetting them. :( I like to communicate with you guys.

Moving on, this is actually the second chapter I posted using the LibreOffice that FF recommended. It's an alright writing doc~ Though I'm still getting to know its functions.

Without further comments...Chapter Seven!

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Seven**

The sun was high in the sky as Will and Selethen approached the Gathering Grounds. It was the first place that Will thought to look. If Halt and Crowley were anywhere to be in secret, they would most definitely meet there. However, despite the secrecy of the grounds, Will didn't think to bother with blindfolding Selethen. With such a task at hand, it didn't seem to matter, and Selethen was more focused on the destination rather than the trail.

Will urged Tug onwards as they started to near the Gathering Grounds, feeling anxiety begin to rise in him. He felt suddenly incredibly eager to find his mentor, explain everything, and have a plan. Selethen followed with his mare, trusting that the Ranger knew where he was going.

However, the young Ranger's hopes were dashed as soon as they arrived. The grounds were empty.

Tug slowed to a halt, dipping his head in his own disappointment to find Abelard absent. Selethen rode up beside Will, looking about uncertainly before resting his gaze questioningly on Will. "Nothing's here," he said simply.

Selethen's comment made Will want to scream out in frustration. It was disappointing enough that he could see that his own thoughts were wrong, but hearing the obvious stated and thrown in his face made the whole situation seem worse, and made him look like a fool. For the entire trip Will acted as though he knew what he was doing, and practically knew where Halt and Crowley would be, but he was mistaken.

"Of all places, they'd be here!" Will said irritably as he clutched Tug's reins.

"Perhaps they are still out searching for Faustus and unaware of where he has really been," Selethen suggested calmly.

But Will shook his head. "No, two experienced Rangers like Halt and Crowley wouldn't be off on a wild goose chase. They'd be on Faustus's trail, and thus we would have seen them come across Castle Araluen," he explained certainly.

"You forget," Selethen went on. "That Faustus himself is also a Ranger."

A scowl appeared on Will's face. He hardly considered Faustus a Ranger, not after all that's happened. Though the idea that Faustus could cleverly hide his tracks wasn't a far-fetched one. Faustus would have to assume other – true – Rangers would hunt him down and would be prepared for that.

"Come on then," Will said reluctantly as he changed direction. "We might as well start heading towards Coledale. If they're not at the Gathering Grounds, they could be seeking answers at Faustus's former fief."

Selethen nodded. "A wise possibility," he said in agreement before giving Will another brusk nod, indicating that he was ready to follow Will's lead.

The young Ranger looked away from the Arridi warrior and, with a gentle nudge of his heels, urged Tug in the direction of Coldedale, and Will could hear the pounding hooves of Selethen's mare following.

Now Will suddenly felt calmer, but there was still a dark flare in his eyes that won't extinguish until Faustus was caught...and punished.

* * *

><p>Alyss, tall and elegant, stood at the doorway of a gloomy room in contrast to her presence. Even with the sun peaked at its highest point, the room of the Crown Princess held little light, as if the grief blocked out any forms of cheery light.<p>

Motionless by Evanlyn's bed was Horace, keeping his new wife's hand clutched firmly in his. For a while now Horace had barely spoken or eaten, something incredibly out of character for him. Standing next to where Horace sat was King Duncan, his arms folded as he looked over his wounded daughter. His back was turned towards Alyss, so she was unable to see his expression.

Finally, after a long and tedious moment, the king turned around, revealing his stained cheeks to Alyss, before heading out of the room with nothing more than a glance in the Courier's direction. He mumbled words of fury under his breath as he left, as if he was preparing to take his rage and grief out on some unfortunate guard.

Once he was gone, Alyss slowly stepped forward into the room, coming up next to her wardmate. She held a tray in her hands, on it some fresh fruit and steaming soup. But Horace didn't seem to even register his friend or the food she carried,

Alyss gently nudged Horace with the tray. "You should eat," she said softly as she took up the chair next to him.

"Not hungry," Horace replied shortly, not lifting his gaze to greet the Courier.

"Eat anyway," Alyss insisted as she nudged him again. "You need it."

Horace now glanced sharply at Alyss and said almost angrily. "I said I'm not hungry!" he snapped, looking ready to shove the food to the floor.

Alyss almost gave in to her friend's out-of-character lash. But quickly she regained her Courier facade and looked evenly at Horace in the eye. "You'll eat," she said as she forcefully placed the tray in his lap. "It doesn't hurt to take care of yourself. How can you possibly expect to look after anyone else if you can't even do that?"

Horace stared at Alyss for a long moment, then looked down at the food tray in his lap. Giving in at last, Horace took the spoon and slipped some of the warm broth into his mouth without another word.

After a few mouthfuls of soup, Horace finally took a pause, wiping away some of the liquid that dripped down his chin. "I'm sorry," he said guiltily, looking down. "I'm just..." he trailed off, looking sorrowfully at Evanlyn before slowly turning his attention back to Alyss. "...worried."

With a gentle smile, Alyss placed her hand reassuringly on Horace's. "So am I," she said. "Evanlyn has the best doctors in the kingdom at her disposal, she'll be fine. You'll see."

Horace managed a weak smile at his friend. It was, he discovered, a little easier than frowning. It gave him a slimmer of hope.

* * *

><p>Kilometers away, Selethen and Will were on road towards Coledale. There was something off in the air, and Will could feel it. By the tensed look Selethen took on, he could tell that the Arridi warrior shared his feelings.<p>

Neither of them said anything. There was no solid reason to worry, and so far Tug didn't seem bothered by anything which reassured Will that things were sound.

However Tug then perked his ears suddenly which caught the attention of both riders. The Ranger horse made a small, uncertain noise. Selethen glanced questioningly at Will. "Trouble?" he inquired.

"Perhaps..." Will said as he rubbed Tug's neck, his eyes scanning their surroundings. He was feeling a sudden thrill. If this was Faustus...and Will hoped it was...he was anxious, very anxious, to come face-to-face with the traitor of a Ranger.

His thoughts on Faustus were distracted as they heard a cry of pain ahead. Will's eyes widened as he recognized the cry of pain.

"It's Crowley!" he said in alarm towards Selethen, not waiting a moment more to urge Tug onwards at full speed. If that was Crowley, his mentor was in danger as well. He didn't even look back to see if the Arridi followed, but he could hear following hooves behind him.

As Will and Selethen burst through the trees, they found the two Rangers they have been looking for. Only they were alone. The scene before them presented an unconscious and bleeding Crowley and a wounded Halt, who was leaning over his fallen friend with little attention to the wound in his arm.

Halt looked up suddenly at the appearance of Will and Selethen, he had quickly drawn an arrow, prepared to defend himself, but the movement caused him to hiss in pain and drop his arrow.

Sloppily dismounting their horses, Will and Selethen rushed over towards the two Rangers. "It's only us, Halt," Will said bluntly as he knelt down by his mentor. "But what happened?" Will was already checking out Halt's wound, and the senior Ranger didn't bother to try and shrug Will away, knowing it was useless.

"Ambushed," Halt rasped with a wince as Will tended to his wound. "Our horses had barely registered them before they suddenly came out of nowhere."

"They...?" Selethen spoke up as he looked over Crowley, who was bleeding from a back wound.

Halt nodded, confusion and anger clear in his eyes. "They were," he winced again as Will wrapped his wound. "Arridi warriors." Then, as if suddenly registering Selethen fully, he whipped around and attempted to draw another arrow on Selethen before Will stopped him. "Wait!" Will said, "Selethen is only helping us."

Will cleared up his mentor's puzzlement by going on to explain the situation with Arridi and where Selethen stood. Halt relaxed slightly as he was enlightened and nodded. "My apologies," he said to Selethen, who was quick to dismiss it. "Understandable. The current issue is that Arridi warriors are already in Araluen."

"They made a run for it as soon as they heard you coming," Halt said with a look between Will and Selethen.

Will thought deeply on this. They ran? If this was the conquer that Aatu was intending, it wasn't very impressive. "He's eating us out form the inside..." Will realized. "He was never intending a full blown frontal assault.'

"He's picking off gradually," Selethen agreed with a solemn nod. "He knows the value of Rangers in Araluen, he intends to dispose of them and help eliminate the obstacles. Faustus has helpers."

At the sound of Faustus's name, a dangerous look flared in Will's eyes and he rose abruptly to his feet. "Not on my watch!" he stated, turning and, quickly mounting Tug, began to ride off with Halt calling after him. "Will! You foolish boy! Stay back!"

But Halt's calls went ignored.

Selethen soon rose to his feet as well, mounting his mare and riding after Will. He didn't want to leave the Ranger's behind in their current state, but he couldn't afford to have Will do something rash and stupid. The young Ranger was blinded with anger.

He could see Will up ahead, Tug having slowed slightly which enabled Selethen's mare to catch up. Selethen could see Arridi warriors upon Will, aiming to kill.

Kicking his mare's sides for speed, Selethen bolted through the crowd of Arridi warriors, all of who stumbled back in surprise at the sight of their former commander.

Will, who already had an arrow at ready, glared furiously at Selethen. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Saving your life," Selethen said sharply. He knew Rangers were skilled, but he knew the capabilities of his own men more so than the Ranger did.

One of the Arridi warrios lifted an accusing finger at Selethen. "You!" he screeched. "You traitor!"

Selethen turned to face his accuser. "Only to Aatu," he said firmly.

The group of Arridi soldiers did nothing at first. Do they attack and kill Selethen? In truth, many of them were here only on orders, but there was still an attachment to Selethen, who had always been their faithful commander.

Without a word, the Arridi warriors retreated into the trees. Will moved forward to follow, but Selethen grabbed a hold of Tug's reins and stopped him. "No," he said to Will. "You may be a Ranger, but your blindness will have you dead."

Will turned his head furiously at the Arridi. "They nearly killed Halt and Crowley!"

"And you nearly had them kill you," Selethen said calmly. "We can't afford to rush into the face of danger, not this time. Right now Halt and Crowley, Crowley especially, need proper doctors."

Will bit his lip hard as he thought this over quickly. He eventually nodded. "Fine...very well..." he said, realizing Selethen was right. "Let's head back."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Gilan was out and about on Blaze. He was at the Norgate fief, following a trail he was certain was left by Faustus. He never returned to his own fief after the wedding, he had another goal in mind.<p>

Blaze pushed through the snow, it coming up rather high on the small shaggy horse. Gilan slid off Blaze's saddle and inspected the snow. Faustus was certainly one to cover his tracks, but Gilan could still make out how they were covered. It wasn't easy, but Gilan managed it.

It was then did Blaze suddenly kick his legs out in panic, causing Gilan to spin around in alarm. He barely was able to do anything. Something sharp came down on him hard and, in a blue of pain and crimson, Gilan fell back in the snow into darkness.

**_Author's Notes~_**

Thoughts? Comments? Concernts? Please let me know in a shiny review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes~**_

I'm back~! I do apologize for this unusually long wait for a chapter. How out of character for me! I've been gone for a whole month and came back with a load of other things I had to get done. ^^' It took me a while to write this chapter because of it, and it still came out shorter than I wanted! Gah! I had this whole other scene I was going to add on at the end, but I decided to cut it out and place it in the next chapter. I figured it'd be structured better that way.

Anyway, I finally am able to do review replies! :D

_nightange1 _:: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! And I'm thrilled to meet another person who shares my views. ;D Well, hopefully the short stories will at least be fun, right~? ;)

_Raider1472 _:: Gah! Those spelling errors! D: No fear, I've checked over this draft and I'm sure I've conquired those darn errors and typos this time! I hope... :P

_xbadmsod _:: You'll have to see this chapter. ;D

_Couldn'tThinkOfaName _:: First off, don't worry, it takes me a long time to think of names too. 0_o Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the whump. ;D There's more to come. This chapter doesn't contain a lot of it unfortunately, but it'll quickly return, no fear. ;)

_bladewielder05 _:: I enjoy your enthusiasm! :) You know, it took me a looooooong moment to realize what you were talking about. 'Eh? Fine Halt? Whaaa~?' But then I was all~ "Oh~! LIGHTBULB~!" xD I should go back and fix all my awful typos...But I never get around (er...gain the non-laziness) to re-load those chapters. But for the sake of my readers...I really should. xD

_Lovemusic2 _:: Sorry that I took a long time to update with that crazy cliffhanger! D: If I give you virtual cookies, will you forgive me? :)

_King's Princess _:: Whoo~! In characterness~! SCORE THERE~! That makes me happy to hear! I'm glad I was able to help with your long car ride! (I've been there...I feel for you~!) I'm sorry this one chapter took so long. :( I wish I could have updated earlier.

Wow~! Chapter Seven had so many reviews~!

Well, enough of my talk, here's Chapter Eight!

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Eight**

Ashes streak the darkening sky as they rose from the flickering flares of the pyre, taking the shapes of dreary clouds drifting across the sky. Despite the fairy-tail sunset setting, the atmosphere was otherwise in gloom. Burning on the stack of neatly arranged logs of wood was the body of Crowley. The bloody form from the woods of Coledale was clean and gracefully laid out in a respectful manner appropriate for an honored head of the Ranger Corps.

Two days have passed since Will and Selethen returned to Castle Araluen with wounded Halt and Crowley. Not once had Crowley woken from his unconscious state and the next day was pronounced dead by the palace doctors. It was sudden and unexpected, particularly on Will's part. Crowley had gone from strictly giving out orders and taking charge of the situation and now he simply never woke from an abrupt sleep.

For years Crowley has been the head and leader of the Ranger Corps, and now he's been brought down for good by an ambush of Arridi warriors. Halt had said not a word since Crowley was deemed dead and gone, hiding under the cowl of his cloak, but the light of the embers gave way of the stained chin.

It was the longest night Will felt he ever endured. He rested his back against the brick walls of Castle Araluen as night moved along at an ease pace, seemingly motionless as the fire sent Crowley up into the heavens in ashes.

Watching from the window above was Alyss, sitting her own silent vigil. She hardly knew Crowley and felt it improper to intrude down below with the others who knew him better. Horace hardly even showed himself since Will's return and he too was absent from the pyre scene.

While Will had been away, Evanlyn had come around to the great relief of, not only Horace and King Duncan, but of course the rest of Castle Araluen. The knight eagerly attended to her every need and want. Although it's been decided that Evanlyn would make a full recovery, Horace refused to do anything otherwise until she was completely recovered.

* * *

><p><em>"Evanlyn!" Horace's excited bellow could be heard down the hall where Alyss walked. The tall Courier blinked widely in surprise and bolted down the hallway towards Evanlyn's room. The first thing she saw as she poked her head into the Crown Princess's room is Horace barely retaining himself from nearly squeezing the awaken Evanlyn to death.<em>

_The knight had wiped his wet eyes and smiled broadly at his wife. Evanlyn, still a bit frazzled, blinked in confusion at Horace's reaction. "H-Horace...?" she winced as she moved, her hand immediately covering her shoulder._

_Horace's eyes widened and he gently held her too him. "Careful!" he scolded lightly. "You're still recovering!" he said, gently rubbing her good arm with evident concern clouding his eyes once again._

_Then the sound of laughter came from Evanlyn, though weak it was. This stopped Horace in puzzlement. "You're...laughing?" _

_Evanlyn covered covered her mouth as she giggled. "I-I'm sorry!" she removed her hand to reveal a small, genuine smile. "It's just..." she gave another short laugh. "You never change!" _

_"I..." Horace blinked several times. "Well, I...what...?"_

_"You always worry." Evanlyn smiled yet again and, in turn, Horace did the same as he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his wife's lips._

_Alyss smiled softly as she watched the scene, deciding it wasn't her place to join in, and quietly stepped away from the ajar door and moved quietly back down the darkening hall._

* * *

><p>The Courier attempted to smile again at the memory, bit it was swept away as soon as it appeared so long as she stared down at the pyre. She turned away and plopped softly down on her bed, but no matter where she decided to sit the flames still reached her line of sight.<p>

Even as night set in and the skies became dark, the billowing smoke could still be outlined, the fire still going strong. Alyss looked down once more at Halt, Will, and King Duncan before finally retiring for the night to her quarters.

By morning the fire had died down and only ashes remained of the pyre. Alyss caught only a glance from her window as she dressed herself before heading down to the dining hall for breakfast. It wasn't very busy in the dining hall and Alyss caught no sight of Will or Halt, but she did see King Duncan sitting down with what appeared to be a few of his advisers, discussing something over breakfast.

_Without a doubt something to do with Faustus...and what to do now that Crowley's gone. _Alyss thought grimly, turning to leave them to their discussion. Just as she began to head out, she nearly ran into Will who was entering.

"Oh!" Alyss backed up slightly. "Will, good morning. I-" she paused when she saw the sinking bags under Will's eyes. "Did you sleep at _all _last night?" she questioned, folding her arms and looking down on him.

The young Ranger simply shrugged her comment off and looked past her into the hall. "I'm accustomed to lack of sleep," he answered, not saying anything else as he moved pass Alyss and into the hall.

"Will...?" Alyss watched him head on in with a frown, biting her lower lip hard and clutching the sleeves of her simple white gown.

"He's been like that most of the night," Halt said, coming up from behind Alyss. His cowl still covered his head, although the light of the dining hall lit up more of his face. "Come to think of it, he hasn't been himself for a while, at least not when he found myself and Crowley."

"Not since the wedding..." Alyss recalled. "He doesn't even look me in the eye anymore." The whole ordeal with Faustus had Will worked up to the point where Alyss could feel him fading more and more. With Crowley now dead because of it all, it would only have a worse affect on Will. "I just hope he doesn't become rash."

Halt looked towards Will. "In the end, I doubt he'll let his anger get the best of him." He had faith in his apprentice, though Halt had to admit to himself that Will could become carried away, especially in such situations.

The meeting between King Duncan and his advisers must have come to an end, for now the king beckoned for Halt to come over. The Ranger stole one last glance at Alyss before moving over to speak with King Duncan. The Courier noticed that Will was also among them. She waited by patiently as King Duncan spoke only to the two Rangers.

"We haven't heard anything from the North," King Duncan was saying to Will and Halt. "At least, nothing of use to help finding Faustus. None of my advisers or messengers have heard anything."

Will threw back his cowl and stared up at King Duncan. "Nothing?" he repeated. "But surely Gilan would have found something. He was heading up towards Norgate after the wedding." Even if Gilan couldn't find much, he still would have reported back to them.

King Duncan shook his head. "They didn't say anything of Gilan, I don't think they've heard anything of him themselves. At least, not Castle Norgate."

"What of Macindaw?" Will demanded. "Did you hear anything of Macindaw?"

Again the king shook his head. "Nothing of Macindaw, only Castle Norgate."

Something wasn't right. Will knew something wasn't right. He spun around towards Halt. "We have to start heading towards the Norgate fief!" he looked back at King Duncan. "There's a reason Gilan didn't get back to us, and I know something is going on at Macindaw."

"But the Arridi warriors were found near Coledale," King Duncan contradicted. "Wouldn't Faustus wanted to be near his comrades?"

"Not if he wanted to cover more ground," Alyss spoke up, stepping in on the conversation and looking about at the others. "I'm sorry for butting in," she said. "But I know Rangers well enough to know that they can and will defy normal tactics."

Halt turned his attention to Alyss, shifting his gaze from her, to Will, and finally the Araluen king. "We'll head to Macindaw," he finally decided. "Sitting here in this castle has done us no good so far."

The Ranger kept his gaze on the king, as if silently seeking his approval. King Duncan nodded. "You might as well. Keep in touch, I'll be making preparations here in case anything comes up. When will you be leaving, Halt?"

"Before dawn tomorrow," Halt decided. "I want a whole day's trip and it'll take a whole day's rest to do so. We've spent too many days and nights in discomfort."

Will was quick to object. "We can't wait until tomorrow! That's pushing whatever is happening at Macindaw! We're Rangers, we don't need a day's rest!"

"No," Halt agreed, his eyes now on Alyss. "But Couriers aren't as accustomed, and besides, I need the day to plan ahead."

Will now was looking at Alyss, eyes wide. "You're coming?"

Alyss was surprised herself, but smiled at Will. "Like I said, I've proven I can take care of myself, and I may have to take care of you." She then turned and exited the dining hall. Will allowed the slightest of smiles to appear on his face.

* * *

><p>The journey to Macindaw was long and tedious for Will. He was clutching tightly onto Tug's reins the entire ride, his thoughts lingering on pointedly on Faustus. Selethen had remained behind to aid King Duncan and help with Evanlyn's recovery, which meant that after endless convincing, Horace had accompanied them on Kicker.<p>

There was little rest or breaks during the long ride, and not once did Will pay heed to his aches that resulted from it. He wanted to get to Castle Macindaw as quickly as he can. A journey that would normally have taken several days was accomplished in a shorter amount of time. Will wasn't the only one anxious to get to Castle Macindaw, he was simply the only one to express it.

To the surprise of everyone, they had a smooth trip. Will had braced himself for confrontations with Arridi warriors and possibly Faustus himself. None, however, came. At this point, Will could only guess what that meant.

Now Will could see ahead where the sun peeked behind the silhouette of Castle Macindaw in the distance, standing out against the white snow that surrounded the castle. There were several guards on patrol along the castle wall, stopping when the four riders approached.

Halt was in the lead, bringing Abelard to a halt before the drawbridge to the grounded guard. "King's Rangers, Courier, and Knight," he said, nodding towards the rest of the small party. "We're here on urgent business. We need to see Lord Orman."

The guard seemed almost hesitant, looking once up at his companions on the wall before giving a curt nod to the group. "Very well," he said, gesturing for them to continue.

Halt didn't return the nod, he rode past the guard with Will, Alyss, and Horace close behind and into the quiet castle courtyard. It was empty save a few guards who stood stiff and almost uncomfortably. Halt slowed Abelard down, leading the rest slowly through the courtyard and up to the main doors to the palace.

The doors opened and a single guard came out. "Lord Orman is unable to see you at the moment," he said quietly. "Please, do come in. Will you be staying long? We'll prepare comfortable quarters for you. We'll tend to your horses."

The four dismounted, although Will was reluctant to hand Tug so easily over to one of the guards, but he decided not to let his paranoid state get the best of him.

"This way," the guard said, leading them inside where from there a servant took over, leading them to a wing of the castle. It felt dreary...almost dark. It sent and uncomfortable tingle down Will's spine. It was as if a wave of depression had fallen over Castle Macindaw and Will didn't like it one bit.

Horace leaned forward and murmured into Will's ear. "Doesn't this seem awfully fishy to you?"

"It's strange," Will murmured back in agreement. "But we should follow Halt's lead, he's set on seeing this through and finding out what's going on."

Speaking of his mentor, Will glanced towards the older Ranger, but could not distinct the expression on his face because, as most Rangers do, Halt hid himself under the shadow of his cowl. Will was just going to have to trust Halt as he always did.

"Here," the servant said as she opened one of the doors to reveal a spacious apartment. "Is where I think you'll be comfortable until Lord Orman can see you."

Halt nodded to the servant in thanks and was the first one into the apartment, his eyes scanning his surroundings. After declining that they needed anything more from her, the servant closed the door and left the four in peace.

"So now we wait?" Horace questioned, plopping himself down on one of the chairs.

"It's all we can do for now," Alyss said, remaining standing and lightly hugging her arms. "At least, until we can speak with Lord Orman."

Will was completely silent, not taking part in any of the conversation. Instead, his eyes were trained on his mentor who looked out the glass window out onto the grounds below. Everyone was zoned in on him as he said, "Lord Orman will not be speaking with us. This castle has been seized."

**_Author's Notes~_**

Castle Macindaw just won't get a break in fanfiction either, will it? xD Anyway, I hope you readers are still with me! :D


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Notes~**_

Yes, I know it's been a while yet again since my last update. I've been busy, so I deeply apologize. ^^' I'm quite satisfied with this chapter and I hope you all are to!

Review Replies~!

_Raider1472_: Yes, I killed Croweley. ;) You'll see who takes his place later in the story. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry this update isn't as soon as I meant for it.

_Lovemusic2_: I loved the story that takes place at Macindaw! Books 5 & 6 are two of my favorites, so naturally I wouldn't be able to resist putting Castle Macindaw in the story.

_nightangel1_: The short stories will at least give a glimpse back into this world. ;) I'm happy to see you enjoyed the twist~!

_LadyWallace_: ^^' I know, I killed Crowley. :( But now he can rest in peace forever~!

_3.14..._: I'mma nicknaming you Pie~! For, well, obvious reasons. xD Love your penname, and I'm glad you got into the story!

_Cheezya_: Will Malcom make an apperance~? Maybe, maybe not~ ;D You'll find out!

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Nine**

Castle Macindaw had been seized. And they were trapped inside, sitting around and doing nothing like sitting ducks. Nobody had much to say to Halt after his deduction, and this all only infuriated Will. His gaze swept his companions. Alyss was solemn and composed as always, a look of deep thought and concentration in her gaze, Horace looked almost as frustrated as Will felt, and Halt was still and had yet to face his younger friends.

A lingering silence hung in the air, a very uncomfortable and unnerving silence. Having enough of it, Will finally spoke in a blaze of impatience. "Well _what _are we doing standing around?" he demanded, his gaze rounding on each individual in the room. "We just allowed ourselves to walk into Faustus's hands!" He swung towards Halt. "Are we going to do _nothing _about it? What are we going to do? Stand here? We should leave, find Faustus!"

Halt turned and evenly met his former apprentice's gaze. "Don't be so hasty, Will," he said sternly. Lately his apprentice's intolerable attitude and impatient behavior has had the older Ranger concerned, and fearful that Will's actions might get the best of him. "If we leave this room we walk in on the enemy. This is a seized castle with an enemy around every corner. They have the advantage."

Will was ready to argue again but Halt raised his hand and cut him off. "We will let Faustus and any guards or Arridi warriors he has come to us. In the meantime, we _will _be prepared."

This seemed to settle the young Ranger down, nodding in consent with Halt's words. But it still left another question to be asked, more particularly by Horace. "Standing here's not making us well prepared," he pointed out with a skeptical look about at his friends.

"I doubt we can afford a passive approach…" Alyss commented with a frown. Finishing her thoughts, Will said, "We should overcome them as soon as they show themselves! Let's get the upper hand while we can."

It was just after Will had spoken did their ears pick up the turning of the door knob. Three seconds was all it took, but to Will and likely everyone else, it felt much slower, much more drawn out, as the wooden door swung open. Will hardly could have seen his face before Horace's shield slammed into it, abruptly sending what was a palace guard to the ground in a near-unconscious state, all while Halt quickly shut the door behind; others must have certainly heard the clash of shield against skull.

There was no plan, no voice of reason or spoken commands. All of it happened as though they had planned it out all along, though there was a trace of uncertainty and even frustration in Halt's gaze. The senior Ranger doubted these actions. They would surely fail on them as they're overpowered.

Will had dragged the guard roughly to his feet and, with the help of Horace, pinned the guard in the adjacent chair while Alyss, with the help of Halt's strength, blocked the door using whatever the room offered them from display swords to small pieces of fragile wooden furniture. Frantic and fierce shouts could be heard on the other side, the clanging of armor and the hissing of unsheathing swords coming from the hall and stairs.

With little time on their hands, Will jostled the bewildered guard harshly awake. He didn't even bother asking who seized the castle or what was going on, he felt he had those facts straight at least. He got down to the point. "Where's Faustus?"

"W-Who?" asked the puzzled and fearful guard, shrinking back against the chair as if Will were a vicious tiger.

"_Faustus_!" Will hollered over the jamming of bodies against the door which Halt and Alyss were struggling to keep close as long as possible.

The guard shut his eyes tightly at the sharpness of Will's voice, but steadied himself and answered as calmly as he could. The castle was taken as it was; there was no disloyalty he figured. "Arridi men have raided our castle," he said in a sped up voice. "Much of our armed forces were summoned to Castle Norgate on an urgent call three days before by a Ranger-."

"Harrison? Your local Ranger?"

"N-No…" the guard shook his head. "A different one. I didn't recognize him. We haven't seen Harrison in days and his cabin is vacant…we assumed him to be a substitute or something."

Will's grip tightened on the guard's shoulder, fury spilling in his eyes as the thought of the only possible conclusion to this new piece of information. Harrison was gone. Norgate, so far in a cold terrain, had only vague information of a rouge Ranger if at all. Wasn't…wasn't Gilan supposed to enlighten them…?

_Gilan's missing too…_The realization hit Will as hard as the loud slam on the door that jolted Will back to reality and away from his thoughts. He was now panicked and more demanding than ever. His fingernails were digging into the guard's shoulder, enough to make him wince. "What orders were you given? What did the Arridi warriors say?"

"W-We were hardly told anything!" the guard spat out of pressure and shock out of Will's sudden change in demeanor. "They…They just said-."

Everything after that was drowned. Halt and Alyss's strength gave in and the door was blast open, only dangling form its hinges as few guards and Arridi warriors stormed in, the Arridi men taking charge as one arrow was drawn back and, before Will had any time to react, shot straight into the head of the wide-eyed guard before any more words could slip from his lips.

Will spun around from the dead guard to face the Arridi warriors, his hands heading at once for his bow. However the Arridi warriors were already prepared with arrows and swords, all too close to the flesh of his friends. Halt and Alyss were quick to jump away from the door, but both at arrow point. Like Will, Halt had instinctively gone for his bow, but his hands were frozen. An inch farther could cost him, or someone else, their life.

It was a frustration situation that caused Will to grit his teeth angrily as his eyes flickered consistently from one Arridi warrior to the next.

"Now, can't we all be friends?" a silky voice said, making his way through the armed crowd. Will's eyes widened as he saw the familiar splotched Ranger's cloak. It took all his might to restrain himself from shooting an arrow right through the black hole Faustus called a heart.

Coming to the front, the hooded Ranger had his hands held up in a friendly gesture, something which Will found absolutely _disgusting_. Under Faustus's cowl, he could see the sly grin that stretched to his shadowed tanned cheek.

Halt looked ready to say something, but Will beat him fiercely to it. "You're already a disgrace enough! _Show your face_!"

"Well, if you're going to be hostile about it," the enemy Ranger mused as he tossed back his cowl to reveal his physical identity. His skin was slightly dark, tanned, with several burn marks on his face and a scar stretching downwards from the corner of one of his sharp wolf-golden eyes. His black hair was ruffled and fell over his eyes, his teeth sharp and pointed, and a distinguished goatee. Will had seen him before at Gatherings, but in this light, Faustus was truly a ruthless Alpha of a savage pack.

His voice was eerily calm. "Happy? Satisfied? You don't look it."

"Not until you're dead…" Will answered darkly. He never wished for somebody dead before, but Faustus was the rare exception. Everything this…this _man _said, everything he did, his slightest gesture, all agitated Will.

"Don't be so morbid, it's rude to say such things to your host," Faustus countered as he took too steps towards Will. "You're the so-very-famous Will Treaty," he mused in a near-distant voice as he reached out his pointed claw-like nails and traced it down Will's cheek, as if daring the younger Ranger to fight him. Will held himself back, fighting against shoving his fist into Faustus's face as the 'Ranger's' claws drew the faintest streak of blood from Will.

Faustus spoke on, his voice soft and darkened. "What…" he asked. "Makes _you _so special?" His golden eyes narrowed pointedly at Will. "You're not even letting yourself…" he dug his nail into Will's already-bleeding cheek. "Fight back."

At that, Will was just about to shove an arrow into Faustus's eye before Halt suddenly spoke out sternly. "What are you aiming to achieve through all this, Faustus?" he demanded, desperate now to pull Faustus away from his former apprentice. He always knew Faustus to be an intimidating, manipulative Ranger, but it was a whole new, dark light when Faustus's skills were used against you.

Faustus straightened himself and turned away from Will, drawing back his hand and set his wolfish eyes on Halt. "Wouldn't the better question to ask be 'What are we going to do in this trapped situation'?"

"Solve everything!" Will spat, suddenly drawing an arrow and aiming it at Faustus, ready to release it. It pained Will that he couldn't shoot Faustus down right now, but the ex-Ranger possessed info they all wanted.

In response to Will's action, the Arridi warriors aimed their arrows at him, but held back their release due to prior orders given to them by Faustus. While in truth none of them cared much for what became of Faustus, they knew better than to take their temporary leader's life less than serious.

"It's so very cowardly to draw an arrow towards your opponent's back," Faustus said, still turned away from Will.

"Says the one who always runs," Will growled in return, tightening his grip on the tail of his arrow in fear he might accidently release and forever seal away the information he desired.

Faustus apparently didn't care for nor did he bother to acknowledge much of what Will said. Instead, in a flash he grabbed one of the Arridi warriors by the collar and dragged him up front, his arm around the Arridi's neck where a knife pressed against the flesh. Startled, the Arridi warriors held themselves back in confusion at Faustus's actions. Supposedly, they were on the same side. Now one of their flesh and blood was under the mercy of Faustus's knife. Looks of puzzlement and anger now flashed in the eyes of them all, yet they did little. They had higher orders to yield to.

Will was taken aback himself, as were Halt, Horace, and Alyss. Faustus looked more than ready to give up the life of one of his allies. At their stunned expressions, Faustus gave a sickly-looking grin. "I'm willing to offer you a deal, considering I am in such a merciful good mood today," he said.

Halt had an awful feeling that he was going to detest whatever this deal was, but they had no choice but to hear it out. He glanced towards his former apprentice, who stood by almost anxiously waiting, caring not what sort of deal it was.

Seeing as he had their attention, Faustus continued. "I will give you any piece of information you wish," he said. "In exchange," he pressed the knife against the seething Arridi's throat. "For this man's life."

"Evil!" Alyss accused boldly, rising abruptly to her feet. "You're willing to sacrifice one of your own and give information to us?"

"My dear," Faustus didn't even bother to look in the Courier's direction. "If you really know your enemies, why should you care that this man's blood is spilled? He's an enemy, isn't he?"

Despite his yearning for information and for Faustus's downfall, Will was utterly speechless and torn. He _couldn't _bring upon the death of a man, enemy or not, who is defenseless and unable to fight for himself, who is having his fate decided upon by his own ally.

"You take us for savages?" Halt questioned. "You think we'd take such a deal?"

"The deal wasn't offered to _you_, Halt," Faustus snapped, his eyes focused only on Will alone. "I'm offering it to only your apprentice. Let him decide which is more important."

_No…_Will said to himself. He can't choose anything lacking life over an actual life. But…but…He thought of Selethen. What if Selethen had come? What would Selethen say if he saw the life of one of his men – albeit former – in the hands of Fautus and under Will's own decision? Isn't Gilan's life in danger if they don't get that information regarding his location? Or where Lord Orman is? Are their lives more important than the one of this Arridi man?

The slippery smile on Faustus's face hinted his pleasure that Will seemed to be thinking it over, and at once the young Ranger felt a wave of guilt crash over him. Was he _really _just considering sacrificing this man's life? Sacrifice it over information?

"I'm not going to play by your rules, Faustus…" Will finally answered. "I'm not as sick as you are." No, he wasn't going to allow Faustus control of the situation. He wasn't going to let the ex-Ranger have the upper hand.

"Ah, yes, why should you?" Faustus seemed to agree. "After all, I believe that either way I could easily have you all killed here and now, could I? But you see, it would be most unbeneficial to kill you now."

"You killed the others off instantly without a doubt!" Will blurted out with a suspicious flicker in his eyes. He instantly bit his inner lip, knowing he had to be careful of what he said. After all, the lives of Halt, Horace, and Alyss could be decided upon based on what he said.

"They were useless to my cause. You all, however, have connections which would be handy, no? Then again…" Faustus stepped back, pushing the Arridi warrior away and pointed his knife close to Alyss. Will's muscles tightened in response. "What are you doing bringing her into this…?"

Faustus smiled. "Keeping you four in check will be troublesome. If you're going to be so unwilling to work with me, what purpose do I have for any of you? I might as well kill you all here and get you out of the way."

Just as the tip of Faustus's knife touched Alyss's cheek, all hell broke loose.

**_Author's Notes~_**

So no, we don't find out what happened to Gilan yet. ;) This chapter feels long to me, yet really it's only one scene. 0_o I meant to add another part to it, but I'm deciding to put it at the beginning of the next chapter. Right here seemed like a good place to leave off. ;D

Review my lovely reviewers~! Review~!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Notes~**_

__Go ahead, shoot me. I haven't updated since September and December is right around the corner. For the longest time I had this chapter started, but I was contemplating on how to continue writing-wise. Sometimes it's not always eating putting your visions on paper. ^^' Plus I was, ah, rather busy. But hey! At least I'm not dead anymore!

Anyway, I got back to one of you via PM (which I don't normally do~) and had a delightful discussion. :) Another reviewer I know asked about how the Arridi warriors managed to get to Castle Macindaw since it was far inland. Well, I figured that the Norgate fief itself was large and a border fief looking at a map of Araluen online and to me it seemed plausible that they could make their way to Macindaw without rising suspicion since there isn't a lot of them. But that was my vision of it, potentially it could be a flaw. ;)

I'm terribly sorry that I'm lacking in review replies this time around, but I was absolutely thrilled by the some of the feedback I got. :) I was astounded by your review, _Searching4sanity _and it helped get me really going with this chapter. ;D

Please enjoy~!

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Ten**

Crimson.

There wasn't even much of it. Yet the faintest hint of it burned Will's eyes. He hardly registered what happened, but suddenly the sickly scent of blood slithered under Will's nose. As a Ranger he's been in the heat of battle, he's faced death and caused death, he's seen blood and smelled it in amounts more massive than this mere trace. Still this trace stung him most of all.

All he did was react. He had everything right. It was one shot of many he had made in the past; he drew, pulled back, aimed, and released. Damn that savage alpha! Faustus was a true fraud of a Ranger. One that should be damned to Hell for eternity. Will's hands shook violently and he sent his bow clattering to the ground, but he managed to keep his grip. When was the last time he missed his target? One only feet away from him? When had the arrow gone somewhere he wanted to avoid?

Silence hung eerily in the air. Faustus was unharmed. There was a grin plastered on his face. Pulled in front of him was Alyss, her eyes wide and her body hunched slightly over as her hands groped at the arrow that protruded from her upper arm, blood squeezing between skin and wood down her now-torn clothing. She was obviously attempting to hold back her pain, her teeth gritted together and releasing only the faintest hisses of pain. The pain he, Will, had caused.

"A-Alyss..." the young Ranger murmured in a horrified voice, feeling his eyes water.

Faustus drank it all in, straightening himself and grinning slyly at Will with his toothy smile. "See what happens when you act so rashly Will Treaty? Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from me. Apparently you didn't learn enough from your mentor." His eyes flickered over to Halt briefly as he mentioned the senior Ranger. Halt had his bow at ready, his face now hidden under his cowl. Will found it impossible to read Halt's shadowed expression, though at the moment he was thinking little his mentor, for his eyes were trained mostly – solely – on Alyss. Now they shifted to Faustus and, as a lone tear escaped him, flushed with pure fury. "_Damn you_!" he raged.

It was just as Will said it did Horace finally have enough. In a blink his sword was unsheathed and he knocked its butt into the gut of the Arridi warrior next to him. Havoc ensued.

The Arridi warriors at once drew their weapons without even waiting for an order from Faustus, but soon they began to fall under Halt's speedy arrows. But Will didn't care about the clashing sword or the zipping arrows, not even for the wriggling Arridi warriors helpless on the ground. He bolted over them towards Faustus and Alyss. Faustus backed away from the fray and took his leave, bolting out the door and gone in a flash. If will kept running...he could catch him!

And leave Alyss?

The Courier was struggling with the pain of the arrow. His arrow. Will was torn. He hated Faustus, he wanted to give that traitor what he deserves. He wanted to pierce his bloody heart and rid him of the world. Faustus was a ruthless fake-Ranger who abused his gifted title and turned into nothing short of a heartless monster who thirsted for blood. Will hated Faustus.

But he loved Alyss more.

Not sparing the doorway another look, Will tore himself away and knelt down by Alyss, not caring that the tears slowly, one by one, streamed down his cheek. He acted as though they weren't even there as he gently took Alyss more comfortably to his arms, gently laying her down. Let Horace and Halt take care of the Arridi soldiers, they were wrapping it up anyway.

"I'm so sorry..." he murmured in a near-cracked voice as he took his Ranger's cloak and gently wiped around the arrowed wound. He gripped the arrow. "Very sorry." And he pulled it out, causing Alyss to barely hold back a cry of agony as the arrow was ripped from her flesh. Will stroked her cheek comfortingly as he took off his cloak and pressed on the wound, blood sinking into the fabric.

Standing behind Will was Horace and Halt, now done with the Arridi warriors. They weren't dead, only wounded with their moans as proof. They still had to think of Selethen; they didn't want to kill friends of their friend if they could help it.

"Malcolm can tend to her," Halt said softly. He hadn't forgotten what the skilled healer had done for him when he had been poisoned; he had the utter most trust in him. The senior Ranger knelt down next to Will, who was keeping his cloak pressed gently onto Alyss's wound and tenderly stroking her cheek. His eyes weren't red, yet the tears still came. Halt had nothing to say to his former apprentice; and it pained him. Halt had never seen a loved one fall to his arrow, used as a shield by the enemy. He pushed his cowl back, revealing the intense worry that had filled his eyes for Alyss. Halt was quite fond of his wife's apprentice and it hurt to see her like this.

Will managed a small nod, failing to speak. He slid his hands under Alyss and lightly lifted her up, careful not to jostle her too much. Horace spoke up as Will went to take Alyss into the other room so she could be comfortable on the bed. "I'll get Malcom," the knight offered, not waiting for an answer before bolting off.

Alyss now lay unconscious on the bed provided in the next room. All Will could do was sit by hopelessly and hold her hand as though letting go would lose her, even with the assuring fact that, as long as Malcom was on his way, things were going to be fine. However there was more irking him.

It felt like ages until Horace finally returned with Malcolm to attend to both Alyss and the Arridi warriors. He ushered Will away as he worked with the Courier, concerned that Will would protest to anything he might have to do. It was standard, Will supposed, even if he didn't like being asked to leave.

Will held his head low in the other room, his hands clamping together where he sat. One day brought what felt like a year's worth of grief. He didn't even look up as his mentor came to sit next to him, though he didn't speak. Together they sat in silence, knowing that it was all they could do before getting their thoughts together.

When Will finally did speak, his voice was dry and quiet. "He was right there..." he said. "Faustus. He was feet away from me – from us – and he escaped. We had him. And he got away."

"He lost his castle," Halt replied with a shake of his head. "He managed to seize a castle with a small band of Arridi warriors and he failed to keep it. Now he's on his own again with no Arridi warriors."

Will wasn't satisfied. "He left with...with that smug look on his face...!" Will bit his lip and clenched his fists.

Halt now stood up abruptly, catching Will a bit off guard, and stared down sternly at his former apprentice. "No Ranger lets the enemy get to them," he said firmly. "No matter what they do. Once you let them take a mental stab at you, they've won. That's what happened today. He baited you mentally and you took it." He softened. "But you managed to let go by letting Faustus go for Alyss. That's how we're going to win against him."

Hesitantly Will looked up at Halt, staring at him for a long moment before speaking. "Have you figured that this whole time?"

"Only just recently do I know that," Halt corrected. "Believe what you will, but once Faustus was a fine Ranger, a damn good one at that by skill and soul. Something snapped in his mind and now his will is gone and mind clouded. Whatever venom he drank he wants to feed others. That's what he's doing. That's how he's winning." After Halt finished, he stood there for a long moment and looked down at the silent and thoughtful Will, who's gaze was astray.

Before anything else was said, Malcolm opened the door with bundles of herbs for the Arridi warriors. He gestured to the other room with his head. "She's fine now. Tired, but fine. Arm wounds are usually nothing to concern too much about as they are rarely ever fatal."

Relief overflowed Will's face as he rose to his feet and dipped his head gratefully to the healer. "Thank you Malcolm, yet again. It'll be impossible to repay you in this lifetime." What Will could have possibly done in the past without Malcolm's assistance...Will had feared the worse. It was thanks to Malcolm he still had Halt to be here to guide him. Now Malcolm aided the love of his life.

"You know better, Will," Malcolm said with a kind smile. "Healing is what I do. Go in and see her."

Will gave Malcolm one last nod of gratitude before briskly moving past the healer and into the room. There on the bed was Alyss, her head propped up by pillows and her arm bandaged up nicely; he saw no visible blood stains. As Malcolm had said, the Courier was indeed tired as Will could see by her half-closed eyes and her steady, sleepy-like breathing. Upon seeing him, her eyes lit up significantly. As though it hadn't been Will who caused her suffering.

"Will!" Alyss breathed, happy to see him as he walked forward to take a seat by her bed. Despite it all, Will couldn't resist a smile to see her happy and well. Instinctively he reached out and stroked a loose strand of her sunny hair out of her face. "Good to see you awake and alright," he said softly.

The Courier placed her hand over Will's as he stroked her hair. "I've heard of Couriers who have gone through worse," she said, shrugging it all aside. How could she do that so easily? Did she not remember what had happened? Will was almost afraid to bring it up. No, he was afraid.

"You sure about that?" Will asked, biting a little of his inner cheek as he said so.

Alyss tilted her head in confusion at Will and gave a small, unsure laugh. "Of course. I mean, I'm not dead so already I'm out of the running." Sadly there _were _accounts of Couriers killed on their missions, albeit rare, but always possible.

Perhaps Alyss could, but Will couldn't just let it go. "Have any of them been shot by someone they loved?" It was a question Will found physically painful to ask and nearly visibly winced when he asked it.

Traces of her laugh and smile were washed away and turned into a deep frown etched on her face. Carefully she lifted herself up, gently moving away Will's hand as he tried to stop her, and placed her hand on Will's shoulder. "You know I don't blame you," she said. "All I care about is that I'm fine, and that the arrow wasn't meant for me. You know that."

"But I was careless," Will protested. "I wasn't being a Ranger. I acted before I thought. My foolishness got you hurt. I..." he shook his head. "I wasn't thinking...of anything else but piercing his heart as soon as that dagger touched your skin."

For a moment Alyss was silent. Then she smiled and said in a sly whisper. "Do you want to know a little secret?"

This caught Will off guard and he lifted his head. Alyss laughed lightly and gestured for her to lean closer with her finger. Will, unable to resist his curiosity, leaned forward so that his face was inches from the Couriers.

Alyss just barely tiled her head forward and murmured softly in his ear. "Flesh wounds like these come and go. Love's here to stay. That's what matters."

Her soothing words sunk into Will like warm spring water fresh from the waterfall. His eyes drifted close in thought and a smile slipped onto his face. He had been a fool after all. Alyss, as she was so often, was right. The Courier knew what went on, she knew the circumstances, and still she was willing to move forward with something she knew will last forever.

Will just opened his eyes as Alyss leaned forward and stole from him a long and quite- needed kiss, her good hand wrapping around his neck as she claimed him for her own. Forever.

* * *

><p>With a gentle click the door shut behind Will. He left Alyss sleeping peacefully on the bed without a trace of further worry. Malcolm was still tending to the Arridi warriors, although he was finishing up. With their wounds wrapped and their lives spared, the Arridians did nothing to Halt, Horace, or Will. Rather they kept their heads down, cradling their injuries. Enemies they were, but they were honorable. Now they won't lay a hand upon the Rangers or the knight.<p>

Still in the chair was the dead guard Will had interrogated. The arrow that was in this head had been removed, the wound cleaned and respectfully covered, and his eyes closed so that he appeared to be no more than a man who dozed off in his chair on any given day.

"Alyss is well," Will informed his friends, the small smile on his face a source of assurance to Halt and Horace. The young Ranger glanced at the Arridi warriors before looking back again at Halt and Horace. "Have they spoken?"

Halt shook his head. "Only subtle mutters among themselves," he answered. "And scarce ones. They've mostly been quiet." He looked carefully at each warrior. "They're alive, Faustus probably hadn't expected that."

"You think they have answers for us?" Will's voice was quiet so only Halt and Horace could hear, though his gaze swept the kneeling group of Arridi people.

"I'm sure they have something," Halt answered with a small nod. "More than what the guard had to offer." Of course the question was, as they all knew, would the Arridi warriors be willing to speak to them?

Either they overheard or they've read their mind. One Arridi warrior, the leader among the group, took a stand and dipped his head to the three. He was blue-eyed and dark skinned from time under the sun and he wore the typical Arridian wear. "We have answers," he said. "And we will talk." The Arridi warrior straightened himself. "Faustus has threatened one of our own. By order of our king or no, we do not serve those who point blades at our friend." The said friend, Will noticed, was surrounded almost protectively around the other Arridi warriors. The leader continued. "I am Wade, the friend you have spared is Lucius."

Will nodded to each Arridian as he was introduced. "Thank you," he said, glad that perhaps they would now have the Arridi warriors on their side. At least this group. "All we're looking for is to cease the bloodshed of our own friends." He felt his own heart ache as he thought of Crowley, and he knew that Halt felt it as well, only worse.

"And that we respect," Wade said. "For that I will tell you that our orders from our Emrikir were to accompany Faustus in taking over Araluen, taking back what long ago belonged to Arridi and more." Will nodded at this, remembering what Selethen had told them. Wade continued. "We did as we were told. Many of us opposed to it all, but Emrikir Aatu was firm with what he wanted, and we didn't want to disappoint him or our country. So we were shipped to Araluen told that we were to serve Faustus."

"Aiding him in killing the Rangers," Horace quipped in accusingly.

Wade visibly winced at the knight's words and nodded reluctantly. "Yes, and that," he confessed. Out of the corner of his eye Will could see a scowl appear on Halt's face, but the senior Ranger knew better than to let his emotions drive him and remained otherwise calm.

"What is Faustus's goal? What will he gain from all this?" Will questioned. _Why did he feel it worth to throw away his title?_

"We don't know." Now Lucius spoke. "He wasn't specific. He only said that he no longer cared about the fate of Araluen and saw more potential with Arridi. That's all."

They were getting no answers and Will had to force himself to maintain his grip and temper. "We have some friends missing," Will said. "Lord Orman, Gilan, and Harrison. The last two are Rangers. What became of them?"

Wade ducked his head as he spoke. "One middle-aged man was killed by Faustus. He was with Lord Orman when we took the castle and dead before Lord Orman was thrown in the dungeon."

_Harrison_...Will sorely thought. Harrison had been a respected and loved Ranger in the corps. Some years ago he had been repositioned in the Norgate fief. "So we know Lord Orman is in the dungeon," he said, relieved that at least he was still alive.

Halt nodded to Horace. "Find a guard to take you there and we'll have Malcolm tend to Lord Orman." He paused and glanced at Wade. "Was he injured when he was captured?"

"Relatively unharmed. Faustus had hoped to use him as some kind of hostage I believe," Wade answered.

Without another word, Horace left to take care of it, leaving Will to continue questioning the Arridian. "And Gilan?" he went on to ask. "He was another Ranger who was sent up here to investigate and alert Norgate. Did you come across him?" Will didn't realize the small vibrations in his hands from his nervousness of the question. He could see Halt now intensely watching Wade, leaning forward and waiting expectantly for an answer.

Wade's fingers tangled together, hesitating only a little before carefully proceeding. "We did see a young Ranger from the walls of the castle," he began. "Faustus ordered us to remain inside the walls of Castle Macindaw and out of sight. We did as he said. As Faustus tells us, he caught the young Ranger by surprise and dumped the body somewhere. Your friend is dead."

_Your friend is dead._

Horrid words those were.

Will didn't realize how much he was shaking, or how wide his eyes had become as he shakily rose to his feet. He could barely register the soft sorry he was receiving from Wade, his hands had become fists and water blinded his vision.

"Gilan..." Halt said softly. The harsh reveal was like a stab at the senior Ranger's heart upon the fate of his former apprentice. To himself he had always said that, even including Gilan, it was Will who most of all was special to him. More than ever now did he regret ranking his apprentices as he did. First his friend and now his once-apprentice? How much further was that bastard going to go? He could feel a single wet drop slide down his cheek, perhaps the first of many more to come.

"No..." Will spoke, his voice soft and firm in a way that caught the attention of all those present. "You said so yourself Halt, we can't let Faustus win like this." There was a flicker of strength in his eyes. "It was Faustus who claimed to have killed Gilan. I won't take his word. Not a chance!" Will was done letting Faustus toy with him. Until he physically could see Gilan for himself, Will will not believe anything.

Despite it all, Halt cracked a small smile. How shameful it was that he was ready to let it all go after what he told his apprentice earlier. He lifted himself and gave a nod to Will. "How right you are. We aren't giving Gilan enough credit."

Behind them the door swung open to admit Horace and with him the familiar pale sallow-faced lord. Orman, weakened, was right with Gilan and looked on at Will and Halt. Even with his weakened state by Faustus, Will noticed how significantly Orman seemed to have improved; he looked more formidable and stronger, the dark shadows under his eyes gone and a new strength to his overall character.

"I believe I again owe you a thanks," Lord Orman said, dipping his head to each in turn. "Twice my castle is taken from me, twice you come to my rescue." There was a dash of shame in his grateful tone.

"I take it Faustus fled the castle," Halt said after nodding in return to Lord Orman. "There is little sense in going after him at this point."

Lord Orman narrowed his gaze curiously at Halt. "What is it you propose we do then?" He was seeking to redeem himself and Macindaw. Will leaned in closely, he too perked curiously at what Halt proposed on doing.

"Nothing," Halt said. "The other Rangers have already been alerted and actions are being taken. I believe King Duncan wants them all to meet up at Castle Araluen. Chasing Faustus around has proved useless to us. It's about time he comes to us."

**_Author's Notes~_**

There you have it! Reviews are loved and I'll try not to take so long next time around.

Although I'm unsure as to how often you'll be getting updates. I'll try to update as often as I can, but I can't make promises. Although I do have a rule for myself 'one ficlet at a time' I'm already making plans for future fics. Sadly they aren't Ranger's Apprentice. ^^' But don't worry, _Dance of the Crimson Knives _isn't a fic I'll be forgetting. ;) I like to finish what I start.


	11. Chapter 11 :: Teaser

_**Author's Notes~**_

Yo~! Yes, I know it's been ages, and this chapter is incredibly short. In fact, this chapter is merely a teaser. ;) I want to assure everyone this story is still going, so here is a little preview of what is to come.

I want to sincerely thank all my reviewers. You're being so patient and I dearly appreciate it. For you guys, I want to do my best to have Chapter Twelve up as soon as possible. I'm sorry I haven't the time to do any specific review replies, but I am looking forward to more of your support, critisizm, and enjoyment!

Enjoy the teaser~ :)

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Eleven - Teaser**

There was no sunshine nor was there any darkness. There was no sound of singing birds or the buzzing of bees, only the steady rhythm of the waves splashing against the soft white sands of the beach. Pale, colorless clouds cloaked the sky giving the atmosphere a gray tone. Looming over the beach was a stone cliff, its rugged ridges dampened by the ocean.

Its hooves pounding against the sand, a barrel horse galloped briskly along the windless stretch of land towards the towering cliff, atop of if was a rider with a familiar splotched cloak streaming weakly behind. Against the pale backdrop, the small figure was only a zipping speck.

The shaggy horse came to a slow stop at the base of the cliff, its rider sliding off and tightly holding onto the reins. He guided the horse around into the cave tucked inside the cliff, walking along the edge of the darkening waters. He felt a chill run down his spine and he shuddered slightly, pulling his cloak more tightly around his shoulders. However, he refused to allow any discomfort show; he was an Alpha, and he would not let himself be intimidated by...this superior.

Temporary superior.

Inside the shadowed cave, the Alpha could make out the outline of sales mounted on an elegant mast of a carefully designed slim ship. Even in the darkness, the Alpha could make out the fresh condition of what must be a new ship; not like he was surprised.

"About time!"

The Alpha's wolf-golden eyes suddenly narrowed upon the Arridi warrior who had addressed him. There was no distinguished emotion on the Ranger's face, only that of a stern and unamused expression that caused the Arridi warrior to falter slightly. "This way, then. Emrikir Aatu has been waiting."

The Ranger did not even nod, he only followed the Arridi up to the still ship and guided him on board. Now, the Ranger could get a good view of the ship up close. He was aware that Aatu had been constructing a new fleet, but this was knowledge beyond what he thought Aatu had. While the Skandians possessed ships that were rugged yet effective, this one was of pure, slim elegance.

He was lead up the stairs to the top deck where double doors greeted them. There, the Arridi warrior stopped, opened the door, and gestured for the guest to enter. With no acknowledgment of the Arridian, the Ranger stepped inside the dreary room, clad in gold, black, and red.

There was no preamble. "Your work is failing, Faustus."

Faustus stiffened at the familiar voice of the Arridi Emrikir. "Several Rangers have been slain through my efforts."

"And yet many still roam in awareness. I thought Rangers were supposed to be sly and clever?" There was no desk in Aatu's cabin. Instead, there was only one chair located by the draped window in the back. That was were Aatu sat, staring out at the view. He turned his head slightly towards the Ranger. "I wanted to take Araluen out from the inside, I wanted them to be in confusion. However, you have fed them clues and you allowed them to regroup. My spies have been delivering to me the most unpleasant reports."

"You had your spies on my tail?" Faustus questioned with range tainted in his voice. "Your own ally?"

Aatu didn't seem bothered by the accusation. "You are my ally, but I never said that I trusted you. You're a _pawn_, and a pawn with his own gains and goals. Why should I trust someone like that? Your personal interests are in the way. Why are those Rangers not dead? Especially the ones you described to me more animatedly? Who had set foot on my lands some years past?"

"I had more intentions-"

"I don't care what intentions you had!" Aatu snapped, cutting Faustus abruptly off. "I wanted the Rangers _dead_! Not toys to your own revenge." He paused and leaned back in his chair. "I'm beginning to question your...usefulness."

"You know as well as I do that I'm the best man for the inside," Faustus argued, remaining calm despite his growing fury. "You need a Ranger to take out a Ranger. Your Arridi warriors will all be dead if not for me."

Aatu raised a questioning eyebrow at Faustus. "You've never been on the inside. You were careless and allowed everyone to figure out quickly who it was responsible for the murders. Since then, you've been on the outside."

Faustus forced his hands to relax, to refrain from putting an arrow through Aatu's heart. "You _will _have Araluen," Faustus promised. "And I will make sure of it! Everything is in place. Don't you see? The Rangers are now gathered in one place. It takes only one blow for them all to be wiped out. The others at back at Castle Macindaw will be there, I've slain two of their friends, they will not hesitate to join everyone else against me. At Castle Araluen, every last Ranger will be killed and Castle Araluen will be yours."

The Emrikir rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyes distant as he listened and mulled over what Faustus said. Then his eyes gleamed and he gave Faustus a sly grin. "Very well, Faustus. I will grant you this last chance. My fleet will be ready at the shore to draw everyone out. At that point, I expect you will have the Rangers at the tip of your arrow."

Faustus gave a low bow, his sharp yellow eyes glowing from under his cowl. "With a bloodstained point, Emrikir."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Notes~**_

To my shame, this story is taking me over a year to complete. Not my original plan, but, you know, life. :P But now we're coming down to the wire! There's not a lot left of _Knives _and I hope that my faithful readers and reviewers have been enjoying this story so far!

In other great news, I've got more available time on my hands which means, hopefully, faster updates so long as the heat doesn't kill me first. Regardless, this summer should see an end to _Knives _and I plan to complete it relatively soon.

I'm so sorry I've stopped doing individiual review replies, I'm most upset with myself for it, but now there's just so many reviews submitted and so many wonderful things you guys say that all I can say is thank you! When my final chapter comes around, you will be recognized. :)

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Twelve**

It's been two days since Will and his friends returned to Castle Araluen. By now word has spread and the rest of the Rangers have regrouped as well. It seemed they had little other choice, and now the kingdom was suspicious of the sudden call of Rangers, as well as concerned. King Duncan had decided that trying to keep things secret would only tamper with the trust between himself and his people. Not only that, but if Araluen was truly on the verge of war, then the people of Araluen deserved the knowledge to prepare themselves.

Like most days the sun was bright, shining as brilliantly as it had on the wedding day. Amid the business of the castle around him, Will had returned to the courtyard, swaying absently on the bench swing surrounded in the tenderly cared for flowers of the garden. He was alone, and his thoughts screamed louder than the heavy boots of the soldiers'. Faustus was a traitor, Aatu planned on conquering all of Araluen, yet something still seemed sloppy. There was little grace, little plan and thought to killing the Rangers, Faustus just picked them as they came and focused only on evading capture.

Then why not kill him and Halt back in Castle Macindaw? Faustus had every advantage, yet he failed to seize it. The outcast's wolf-sharp eyes still burned in Will's memory, he could still feel the Alpha's claw-like nail digging into his cheek.

_"What...makes _you _so special?"_

Was it a statement of resentment? Jealousy? Envy?

_"I believe that either way I could easily have you all killed here and now, could I?"_

If Faustus wanted it, Will could very well be dead now alongside his friends. What stopped Faustus? Was it a higher order from Aatu to spare their lives? But why would Aatu care to spare them for?

_"But you see, it would be most unbeneficial to kill you now."_

Why? What plans could the traitor possibly have for Will? For his friends? Why crudely kill other great Rangers yet so specifically keep Will and Halt alive?

The questions pounded harshly in Will's head and, with a barely edible moan, rubbed his forehead and temples at the several frustrating questions. None of it made sense. If Will had only been a bit quicker with that arrow-

"Will?"

The young Ranger, startled, looked up.

Elegant and beautiful as always was Alyss, her hair pinned back out of her face. She stood right in front of Will, gazing down at him with a thick dash of concern on her face. He knew partially why he was concerned – he didn't so much as hear her approach him, something so uncanny in the boots of a Ranger.

Before the Courier could even ask, Will answered. "I'm fine," he said, holding himself back from spitting out the words. His voice was strained to be calm. Since when had that become difficult? Especially around Alyss?

More irksome questions.

"No," Alyss firmly corrected. "You're not." Gently she sat down on the swing next to him, the bench hardly moving under her weight. She gingerly rested a hand on his leg. "Will...this whole thing, it's not just a mission. You know that right? It's affecting you like something...more."

"Of course it is!" Will couldn't help but snap, but winced at the sound of his own voice and, after a brief moment, continued in a softer tone, looking away from the young woman. "This involves all of the Rangers, it involves all of Araluen. It..." He spared a look out of the corner of his eye at the Courier, catching sight of her upper arm. "It's hurt others. No Ranger's mission is like that."

Alyss's eyes softened, knowing how affected Will had become since his arrow struck her back at Castle Macindaw. "This isn't just a Ranger's mission," she agreed. "And it can't be treated like that. _You _can't treat it like that. Everyone is involved, this is a direct attack on all of Araluen."

"Foremost it's an attack on Rangers!" Will blurted out, clenching his fists. He could see that Alyss was about to counter it, but Will cut her off. "You don't get it, Alyss. There are only _fifty _Rangers, we gather yearly in good graces, we're brothers in all but blood and we depend on one another. They say that for every crowd there's one Ranger, but for every Ranger, there's forty-nine others that understand him and share the Ranger's burden and also proudly wear the Silver Oakleaf. Faustus betrayed that bond, he killed his own kind and broke a long-standing trust. He's tainted the Oakleaf and became an enemy." Will rose abruptly to his feet. "And it's because of that strong bond the rest of us were too fooled to see who Faustus really was! And while other great Rangers – Crowley, Leopold, Harrison – are all dead I'm alive because Faustus simply didn't feel like killing me when he very well could have! Since I'm alive and well at this point while they're burned or buried, I might as well make Faustus regret it!"

Alyss never moved during Will's outburst. However, the normally composed and calm Courier was now taken slightly aback, eyes widened up at the young Ranger. But as all good Couriers, she ironed her grip on herself and steadily rose to her feet to look Will in the eye. Briefly abandoning her training, she allowed pain and sorrow to cross her gaze for her lover. When she spoke, her voice was low. "You're not a killer, Will."

"Say that to the many others I've killed during my missions," Will pointed out shortly, holding Alyss's gaze. "Why is Faustus going to be any different?"

"Because he _wants _it." Alyss's voice became more firm. "In Castle Macindaw he taunted you, and it worked. Don't you see he wants you to become angry? He wants you to forget your former self and lost some of your humanity, and he's doing it in the sickest way possible. Faustus wants to turn you into a killer who seeks vengeance over justice. That's how he's winning."

Her reasoning were sinking in, slowly. Will was realizing how true her words rung. He was falling victim to the same twisted ways that had consumed Faustus. "He's giving Rangers a sloppy kill...he's letting me live...all only to put on a show for me." Put on a show? But why for Will? And for what purpose was this show?

Alyss remained quiet, though she saw the deep, thoughtful flickering of Will's eyes as he pondered it all over. Faustus was putting on a show...and, "He's letting people know Rangers are dying, he's letting _all _of Araluen know." His gaze went astray as he thought deeper. "Even King Duncan. He expects for him to take action."

Confusion clouded Alyss's gaze. "Are you—?"

"Damn it!" Will muttered under his breath. "This was his plan the whole time! This was what he wanted!"

Without any more hesitation, Will bolted out of the courtyard. Alyss, puzzled and startled at first, was quick to follow.

* * *

><p>In his throne room, King Duncan was mulling over maps with his most senior battle officers and a couple of senior Rangers, Halt being among them.<p>

They all looked up in shock when the great doors were practically slammed open and the young Ranger strode into the room with an air of urgency that caught everyone's attention, though none more so than Halt's.

"We've been tricked!" Will claimed as he approached the gathering, Alyss not far behind. "A hole has been dug and we fell into it. We've played into Faustus's hands!"

"What makes you say so?" King Duncan questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Faustus makes me say so." Will turned to Halt. "You were there, at Castle Macindaw. He said it wasn't beneficial to kill us there."

` "That could mean anything, Will – " Halt began.

"I'll tell you what it means," Will said, sliding right back in. "I don't know why it was us, but Faustus needed live messengers, someone to spread what he's done and what he's doing. He never intended to hunt us down one by one, he was just rounding us up the whole time!"

Halt furrowed his eyebrows together. "The Rangers you mean? He wants us all in one place?"

"The ones that are alive, yeah," Will said, now catching his breath from all the excitement of the revelation. Still something didn't add up, and it was King Duncan to address it. "Why would he still let you and Halt live though? I gave the order for Rangers to all gather here before you met with Faustus at Castle Macindaw."

Will was caught at that point and he lowered his head. "I can't say for sure..." he confessed. "But I do know that now all the Rangers are here in Castle Araluen, in one place to be taken out in one blow."

A heavy silence filled the air. Everyone was exchanging uncertain glances with one another upon the realization that they had tied their own hands. Then, King Duncan spoke. "Aatu plans on claiming Araluen. No doubt he already has an army prepared." He turned his steady gaze to one of his generals. "We already have our units at ready. I want the Rangers to leave Castle Araluen immediately, I want some aiding the front lines as the come, I want others in the villages to protect my people and others remaining on the defense. I want them scattered."

The general bowed and, with the other senior officers, were off to carry out the king's commands.

"Will, Halt," the king spoke again, addressing the present Rangers. "I want the two of you to remain here and—"

He was interrupted. Will's realization had come too late.

_**Author's Notes~**_

The climax is almost here! Hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review and I'll be most grateful!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Notes~**_

Chapter thirteen! This one took me several days to complete simply because I was unsure as to how to approach it, similar to Horace and Evanlyn's wedding. I had my eyes glued to the screen until nearly 4:00am finishing this chapter, so if there's any sloppiness near the end that I haven't caught during my edits, forgive me. :P

Again, I would love to thank my lovely reviewers. I enjoy each and every one of them and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sometimes the Ranger's instinct can come to be problematic. During his years as a Ranger, Will has learned and mastered the art of moving skillfully, quickly, not to be startled by something shocking or unexpected. He was a Ranger; he was to act before being acted upon and always do something, always immediately know the _right _thing to do. But damn that Faustus, he's even severing the trusty Ranger's nerve. Even the ever-trusty Halt was fearfully hesitant.

Did he come to the aid of the arrow-impaled king? Or did he chase after the retreating criminal before more damage could be done? Not a moment had passed before King Duncan, leaning over the war table and clutching his bloody wound with one hand, glared up at Will and barked at his shock. "Go!" he ordered. "After him, Rangers! Leave me!"

Will had only inched open his mouth before the king snapped more fiercely, "_Now!_"

The young Ranger obliged; leaving the king in the hands of the nearby staff of Castle Araluen. A shot had been taken, and the battle had commenced – albeit earlier than anyone would have hoped. He had to move fast if he wanted to catch Faustus who had, for the second time, managed to breech the castle's security. Behind him he could hear the quick-moving feet of his mentor and heard his calls to him. "Will!" It was a desperate call.

His mentor's voice had become a mere echo far behind him. From beyond the walls he could hear the attack commencing. He didn't care why Aatu's men were quick to invade the Araluen fief, he didn't care that nothing was adding up, and he didn't care about the battle and clashing of swords echoing around him in an aching mix of sound. All that mattered was the escaping traitor, the one who escaped all too often thus far. The one who tainted the name of the Ranger and the one who brought shame and dishonor to all those who carried the Silver Oak Leaf. As long as Faustus was brought to justice by nothing less than an arrow through the heart (or head, Will was flexible) then all was won. That was all that mattered.

Wasn't it?

Will was near the end of the corridor when he found himself coming to a slow stop. He stood there for a moment or two, eyes gazing into nothingness as he thought deeply. What _was _he doing? What _was _he thinking? Why _was _he asking so many questions? He was doubting himself.

The Ranger's eyes lifted, focus returning to them as he gazed out of the open corridor to the commotion that came from outside. Absently his gaze settled on the familiar and always-welcoming form of Horace as he ferociously fended off two hounding Arridi warriors who had slipped past the castle walls as Faustus had, no doubt with the ex-Ranger's aid.

How long had the battle been going on? Mere moments? Or had the talk in the throne room concealed the action? All the same, there was hints of dried blood and dirt on Horace's face and mixed in with his untidy hair. He looked like he'd been fighting for longer than he had. Horace was a knight, a proud and accomplished one of Araluen, the consort to the Crown Princess, and perhaps Will's closest friend.

A battle-scarred Arridi knocked him off his feet, the other attempting to penetrate Horace's shield and get to his heart. The great Horace, the one who brought down the vulture of a baron as a mere teenager, was suddenly at the mercy of two invaders. Even Horace is limited with his strength and skills. And even Will has to let some things go.

Faustus be damned.

Two arrows flew from Will's bow and in a blink the Arridi warriors were down. Now Will wasted no time rushing to Horace's side. They clasped hands and the Ranger heaved the knight to his feet. "Didn't think I'd see your belly exposed," Will said, his voice sincerely light and bearing a smile.

"Nor did I," Horace admitted with a faint grin in return to his friend. He gripped his sword tightly in his hand, his eyes briefly scanning the chaos around them. "Where's Faustus?"

Will bit the inside of his cheek at the question, but released it to answer. "Escaped. Again." He kept his contempt out of his voice to the best of his ability. Before Horace had time to respond, Will quickly cut in once more. "C'mon! We can't be sitting ducks at a time like this!" Though the invaders that penetrated the castle walls were few in number, many more screamed battle cries as they fought their way through Araluen's defenses.

Horace nodded once and, alongside Will, rushed out to the screeches of war.

* * *

><p>When she heard of the abrupt attack, the first person to come to Alyss's mind was Evanlyn, the wounded Crown Princess tucked away in her chambers, unaware of the potential fate that has befallen her home. King Duncan was injured and in the care of his trusted staff, but Evanlyn was alone in her quarters, easy prey for any Arridi – or Faustus – who could have slipped to the more secured areas of the castle.<p>

Alyss carried a blade at her side, something she picked up along the way from the quickly-emptying weaponry. She tried to be light and silent on her feet as she rushed down the halls, but she couldn't muster the talent as Will absently does. It was to her benefit that, from what she could tell, there was no enemies nor trouble waiting her. Not yet.

Evanlyn was awake when Alyss entered her elaborate room. The princess was not settled into her bed, but dressed and armored, facing the window while wielding an elegant bow meant to be handled by those of royalty. A pack of arrows donned her back and a sword hooked on her side. Her hair was neatly tied up in a long braid, out of her eyes. Hearing her friend enter, Evanlyn turned to face her, expression hardened for battle.

"Evanlyn..." Alyss murmured in surprise. "What are you doing? You're still wounded, or have you forgotten?"

"Have you already forgotten that a war is raging outside?" the princess curtly retorted, sparing a gaze again towards the window.

Alyss knew that Evanlyn was going to be difficult. "And you're not fit to go into the midst of it! Your shoulder is weak; you won't be able to pull back that bowstring effectively." Evanlyn's wound had been healing nicely after the first day or two of uncertainty, but despite its progress, it wasn't fit for action of any sort.

"There are soldiers out there who are worse off and still fighting!" Evanlyn snapped angrily, now stalking up to the Courier. "I can still shoot and maybe save a few lives."

"Your father is injured," Alyss countered, draining the princess's face. "We can't afford to put another royal in the midst of danger. Your father's fine – don't worry about that, but don't you see my point?"

Evanlyn was silent for a moment, looking away from her friend and gazing in the distance at the fighting taking place past her window. She took in a few deep breaths, controlling herself, and keeping up the quiet for a few moments more. "Royals above all else deserve to be in the midst of danger," she said softly. "They are the ones responsible for their nation. The people are not the ones who serve us, we serve the people."

She tightened the strap that held her sheathed sword before turning around to fully face Alyss. "And it's time I served." She paused, only briefly, before grabbing a slingshot on her bedside and stowing it away in her belt. Evanlyn may have up upgraded to a bow and arrow, but there was something secure about keeping her trusty slingshot at her side.

The princess briskly headed out of her room, brushing lightly past Alyss, who did nothing to stop her, a worried frown etched on her face though her eyes glowed in understanding. Wordlessly, the Courier gripped the handle of her blade and faithfully followed after her friend.

* * *

><p>Arrows zipped through the air, taking down warriors before they could slice the knight's back as he thrust his sword through his enemies. Will had taken to higher grounds, keeping to his long-range skills to aid Horace from a distance. From what the Ranger could see in the distance, there was more fighting than just the battle at Castle Araluen. He was sure that throughout the kingdom Arridi warriors are on the offensive. With the help of Faustus, they managed to weave around Araluen mostly undetected.<p>

They were acting knowingly, with destinations and goals in mind. They were organized and pressed on despite the oncoming defenses of the palace. This was an attack well planned; they knew how to slip past the walls, they knew where to strike and how to carry out their maneuvers. It was a plan that was set to be seen through, and Will could see that very well by how often he was forced to cut off his long-distance fighting. Too many times too often was he forced to tear his gaze away from Horace in order to knock his longbow into the skull of an armed Arridi warrior ready to slit his throat.

Will drew an arrow and again pinpointed Horace, releasing the arrow to strike down the enemy coming up behind the knight. At the hiss of a blade behind him, Will whipped back around, using his longbow once more to knock the Arridi warrior into unconsciousness before the Ranger drew his knife and cut the abdomen of another Arridian coming up on his side. The Arridian cried out in pain and fell back over the palace wall to make way for more.

He managed to grope for two more arrows to take down the incoming enemies before they came too near. Now temporarily clear from close-range warriors, Will set his attention back on the brawling below him, his eyes scanning quickly for Horace. Amid the dust and chaos of battle, the knight was lost, driven elsewhere. Among the slight panic Will felt upon losing sight of Horace, he also realized he hadn't a clue as to where Halt was, or where Alyss had gone. Last he saw of his mentor and his love was right after King Duncan's ambush. Taking down one remaining Arridian, Will turned his eyes on the palace and bolted away from the front.

Hurrying down the stone stairs, Will nearly stumbled upon realization as to how far the battle had spread, but didn't slow down. Knights battled against Arridians, struggling to keep the defense strong, despite the Arridi warriors slipping deeper into palace grounds. He scurried past them with hardly anyone noticing him, and though he felt he had no particular destination in mind, his feet still carried him as though he did.

The open corridors he ran through gave way to a familiar, sunny open area, still unaffected by the madness surrounding it. In the courtyard the bench swing remained still and untouched, though standing before it was a graceful, tall girl with her back to him. His lips started to curve upwards to form a smile. "Alyss-"

He cut himself off. The Courier turned, her eyes widened and, before Will knew it, she sent a dagger, freshly stained crimson, flying in his direction.

His smile fell.

The knife danced past his gaze.

And thrust into the chest of the approaching Arridian behind him, followed by a strangled cry a thump on the ground.

Will gaped slightly, blinking slowly at the fallen enemy before slowly lifting his head back up and staring blankly at Alyss, who stood tall, poised, and without having wavered from her throwing position. The Ranger pursed his lips together, lifting his gaze until his eyes met Alyss's. He almost shuffled his feet towards the Courier, finally able to open his mouth. "That...normally doesn't happen."

The words were barely off his tongue before he pleasantly felt Alyss's lips crash against his, her arms wrapping around him in a hug, and to both he happily returned the gesture. It was short-lived, but deep and endearing. Will pulled away. "Nor does that."

Alyss smiled, moving her hands to his shoulders. "I wanted to mark the moment where I saved a Ranger from being caught by surprise."

Will gave her a rather dazed smile. "Consider it marked."

A comfortable silence.

Then an explosion to the side and the sound of bricks crashing to the ground.

"They brought catapults," Will noted.

Alyss dropped her arms and took out another dagger from up her sleeve. "Let's go."

"Right." Will drew another arrow and ran after her back into the midst of ringing swords. Scarcely did Will ever have the chance to fight alongside Alyss, and he felt more content than fear as he fought with her. Often he found himself worrying about Alyss, her safety and well-being, but the Courier had proved herself capable in various situations, she could handle herself in the most dangerous of positions, and she could use a blade to protect herself against the odds.

As he dodged the blade of an Arridian, a sword suddenly stuck through the enemy's stomach and he doubled over. Behind the now-fallen warrior, confident and armor-clad, was the Crown Princess. Evanlyn, dust on her lightly bruised face, grinned at Will, saying nothing before swinging around to face off another intruder.

Will released an arrow and an Arridian, merely a foot away from Evanlyn's side, fell to the ground. They shared a brief nod before the Ranger moved on, feeling for another arrow to take down another far-off enemy. A frown etched on Will's face, realizing he was running dangerously low on shots. He drew his dagger to slice the incoming warrior instead.

Time dragged on and the battle grew tedious, particularly for long-range Will who was now forced to almost abandon his bow – though he _was _low on arrows – and battle in close range, which while Halt vigorously trained him on all forms of necessary combat, it was always battle with the dagger that was Will's weakest point. He used the bow itself for a weapon to knock people aside. Will never considered the possibility that he'd be overpowered, or at the most never gave it much thought.

Until now.

An Arridian, before Will had the chance to hit him in the temple with his bow, managed to overcome him. The burning of sharp metal digging into his flesh brought a cry of pain from the young Ranger, the shock from the wound sending him stumbling to the ground, gripping his wounded shoulder. He gritted his teeth, and in his mind he had a plan as to how to escape from the untimely death this Arridian was ready to deliver. However his stunned body refused to act upon it, his feet feeling almost too numb to knock the Arridian off his feet.

Everything must have slowed down in Will's mind, because he was certain this invader wasn't taking his time bringing that sword down. Millions of thoughts streamed through Will's mind, some jarring, others infuriating, many saddening. What was most irksome about it all was that he knew his life was flashing before his eyes, and he wasn't fond of that sign; he still had to...

The Arridian gave a brief scream before falling dead, tripping over Will's legs as he fell, arrow sticking out of his head. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Cranking his sore neck to see his savior, Will's eyes widened and he felt all warmth leave his body as he stared up at the towering figure above him. The hooded man donned a Ranger's cloak, his bow at his hand with another arrow already drawn. His sharp yellow eyes glowed darkly under the cowl and he grinned his fang-like teeth.

"Will Treaty," said the alpha. "I don't want you dead yet."

**_Author's Notes~_**

Yeah, yeah, I left you with another cliffhanger. :P Hope you enjoyed! I would love reviews so I can hear your thoughts of the story so far!

More to come soon! :)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Notes~**_

Backa again! I worked on this chapter over the course of a few days and I hope you find it satisfying. It came to my attention that in the previous chapter I used the term cannons, something non-existing during this timeline in which the story takes place. I've replaced it with catapults. Thanks to the reviewer who pointed that out. :)

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Will's relief was short-lived as he now stared up at the looming alpha above, a wicked grin beneath his cowl. He forced himself to control his shock and grope for his bow, but a hand found his throat first and shoved him harshly to the ground first, causing the young Ranger to choke out a gasp of shock. He stared up wide eyed at Faustus, who leaned forward slowly at the struggling younger man whom he had pinned. His mouth inched open slightly, as though he were about to say something, then instead he roughly dragged Will to his feet and slammed him none too kindly against the rough stone wall, away from where the battle raged.

The alpha let out an almost shaken breath through his grin as he spoke. "You sicken me, you know that Will _Treaty_?" he spat out his last name like a curse. "Treaty! Ha! Oh, they even decided to bless you with a last name of your own! What a joke." His eyes sharpened and narrowed more on Will, his grip around Will's neck tightening more, causing Will to give a strangled gasp for air as he squirmed under the wolf's claws that dug into his skin. He could feel blood ooze from the wounds forming on his neck and he tightened his grip on Fastus's arm. No matter what strength he tried to gather, Will could not get his mouth to properly form words.

"Oh, I know what you're asking," Faustus went on to say, his tone slick and dark. "Why are you so special to be in deserving of my attention? Of my mercy to spare you from being killed by a mere Arridian?" He slammed Will again against the wall. "I'm only giving you the attention everyone else seems to love to hand to you! Why_ you_? You're nothing but a brat!" He tore Will from the wall and tossed him roughly out into the courtyard.

Will landed uncomfortably in the soft grass, coughing and choking as he tried to heave himself back to his feet, but only managed to rise to his elbows during his fit of coughs. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the alpha stalking towards him, ignoring the debris that burst around him. His dark yellow eyes were alight with newfound fury. He approached Will and kicked him back towards his fallen bow. "Pick up your bow and draw an arrow! I won't strike you down with a coward's blow!"

"Why?" Will lifted his gaze to meet the alpha's glare. "You cowardly struck down the other Rangers, why should I be any different?"

Darkness clouded Faustus's gaze, looking sharply down at Will. "Why indeed…" he seethed softly in agreement, stepping slightly back. "But you _will _rise." A sick grin spread on his face, his eyes alight with confidence as he pulled back an arrow.

Slowly, Will reached for his bow, wrapping his hands firmly around it and gripping tightly. He lifted himself to his knees, but no further, not allowing himself to even face Faustus. "No." His voice was curt and quick.

"_No_?" the alpha's voice was soft but dangerous.

"I am a Ranger, no different than my brethren, and I won't give myself a chance they never had. I am not special." Will refused to even turn his head in Faustus's direction. He wasn't sure what the wolf's gain was, what he yearned for, but he wasn't going to give in to this will of his. He could hear the stretch of Faustus's string, the creak of his bow, and the scowl of anger. "You are not!" he viciously agreed.

Everything else was a blur. Shortly after Faustus let out a sudden startled cry, pain embedded itself into Will's shoulder bringing out an agonizing gasp of shock at the arrow that tore into his flesh. From his knees he swayed, hearing a distantly familiar voice scream his name, then he fell forward and crashed facedown, falling into the soft scarlet bed of grass below him. The last thing he saw in his fading vision was the silhouette of a friend kneeling down before him.

* * *

><p><em>Snow and blood, white and red, clouded his vision as he fell into nothingness. Pain stung him, his spry<em> _youth, and his rigorous training failing him. Sticky moisture trickled down the side of his face, was it blood? It has that sick scent and that disturbing taste on his tongue. His mind was fuzzy and everything was so dark, so empty. He was too numb to even feel the surface on which he lay sprawled. _

"_Another fallen," he heard a sinister voice say. "Another gone."_

His eyes opened and he pressed his fingers against the side of his aching head with only a crude attempt at medical attention. Soreness and exhaustion plagued his body still, though it's been days. In his hands he clutched a small book, worn and recovering from water damage.

_He coughed violently, trying to arouse from his blurred state as he tried to get the water out of his lungs. Against the melting snow and his dampened state, he was furiously cold and fought to do what he could to stay warm. When he moved to pull his cloak further around him, he paused and realized he held a thin book in his grasp. _

_That's right, he had grabbed it before he fell. _

The book was permanently rippled from the dried water that had sunk in. Now, as he sat before the pyre that respectfully burned his fellow Ranger, he had the chance to investigate it, flipping through the pages to solve this worn-out puzzle, this unhealthy game the alpha played.

_Against the tide and the rushing of water, he struggled to grip the middle-aged man and tow him safely to the shore or drown with him in the icy river trying. However after he managed to thrust them both onto dry land, it had been too late._

_Hesitantly, he reached out and gently shook the shoulder of the fallen man. "Harrison?" he softly called, then more loudly the second time. There was no pulse and no breath, Faustus had him dead before Harrison hit the water after his fall from the cliff as seen by the excessive blood on his chest._

Dawn was near and the pyre was turned to mere embers and ash. The book still rested in his hands, open to the last page before the young man gently closed it. "Ernest…" he murmured, a realization crossing his gaze. Time was of the essence and he couldn't afford to dawdle any longer. When he rose sharply to his feet, he winced and a small cry of pain escaped his lips. His wounds still nagged at him and his horrible wrappings did little; he was no healer.

There was no time to waste. He took a deep breath and let loose a gentle three-note whistle to carry in the slight breeze. A long moment passed where he listened to the brush of leaves and the birds twitter to one another. Was this hope too much of a strain?

It was not. A familiar nose poked its way through the branches and a soft smile spread on the man's face. "You are alright my friend," he said as the shaggy horse came to greet him in a spur of joy. He turned to what was left of the pyre and his eyes hardened. "And justice will be served."

He grabbed his sword, strapping it to his side and, while enduring the pain of his wounds, urged his steed onward for Castle Araluen, the book tucked safely away.

* * *

><p>The darkness was starting to fade and his mind was beginning to clear. Sensation was returning to his body and his fingers gripped at what he discovered to be soft bed sheets under him. Doing so, he discovered a shaky hand gripping his and a gasp of surprise and relief with it.<p>

"Will? Will!" That familiar, ever-so-soothing voice relaxed him.

He had barely opened his eyes when Alyss suddenly threw her arms around his neck, burying her head into his neck. Something soft and wet licked his skin. "Alyss…" he spoke her name almost tenderly, lifting, with more effort than usual, his hand to wrap around his love and stroke her back. Will tried to recollect himself and put his thoughts back together. What had happened? He remembered the damned Faustus, an arrow, a cry, the sickly scent of blood…a silhouette.

Will cringed suddenly, leaning forward and gripping his shoulder. And the pain, too, he remembered. Alyss pulled back, her eyes wide and red, moisture evident on her cheeks. "Will!" she exclaimed again. "Are you alright? No, horrible question! Where does it hurt? Oh, the shoulder of course! Do you need a nurse? Stupid me, of course you do! Lay back down, rest up, they said you'd be fine but…"

The young Ranger stared blankly up at the broken down Courier who was gripping his shoulders and letting her voice fluctuate in ways that were typically considered foreign for women of her kind. He opened his mouth, moving his lips to form words but they were lost in the franticness of Alyss.

She was turning to leave. "I'm getting someone; they must know you're awake! They'll treat-" she was cut off when Will lashed his hand out and firmly, but caringly, caught her wrist. "No, Alyss. Please, I'm…I'm fine. Stay. Please stay."

Alyss's lips trembled slightly, looking back at Will and resuming her seat at his bedside. "You're…you're alright," she breathed in relief, a smile forming on her tear-streaked face. For a small moment, she sat there to survey him, her eyes skimming everywhere until she was content with Will's claims. Now already she was starting to revert back to her strong and self-confident self as she was taught to be, though despite her elegant posture and her control over her trembles, emotions were still written on her face, and the biggest one among them being relief. "You were-"

"I know," Will cut her off softly, placing his hand over hers. "An arrow struck me, Faustus's arrow." He smiled, though it was a sore one. "I hope though that you'll forgive me."

The Courier scooted closer, lifting her hand and gently stroking Will's cheek with her thumb. "I was scared," she confessed. "When I saw the scene, your blood on the grass and your clothes and skin torn, I feared the worse and hoped for the best."

Although Will wanted to let her words sink in and soothe him, they could not. Guilt rested heavily on him and he skirted his gaze briefly downwards, but then decided against it and lifted his eyes again so that his met hers. "I'm sorry that I've scared you," he earnestly said. "But there is more to it than that. I…" he inhaled deeply. "It wasn't just me being caught off guard; it wasn't just in the midst of the fiercest fighting that I was struck. I allowed myself to be hit. I let that arrow strike me. I had the chance to pick up my bow and make a change, but I didn't. I kneeled and let him kill me. Or at least try to kill me. It's my fault I put you through this, and it's my fault that it could have been worse had fortune not come along."

Alyss squeezed the Ranger's hand. "But that's the best part, Will."

Will's head snapped up, puzzlement plastered on his face. "W-What….the best…? What do you mean?" He paused, eyeing Alyss and asked suspiciously. "Why didn't a skill Ranger like Faustus put that arrow through my heart?" If Faustus released that arrow with the intention to kill, then Will should by all means be dead.

"Because you have friends."

The voice was…it was not new, but familiar. Will's heart lurched at the familiarity of it in a thrust of joy. His eyes, wide and shocked, landed on the doorway to his healing quarters. He was leaning casually against the molding, that oh-so-knowing grin spread on his face and his hair in disarray, swept across his face. In his eyes there was the unforgotten humor accompanied by relief.

Will practically sprang up from the bed. "Gilan!" he exclaimed, the broadest of smiles stretching across his face. Everything else fell from Will's attention, all of it was on his lost-and-found friend who now hustled to his side, and helping Alyss gently push Will back down in the bed. "You can tackle me later, Will," he said, his light-hearted voice flecked with gentleness.

"Gil?" Will frowned, getting a better look at the other Ranger. "Your injures…"

The older Ranger smiled a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm not exactly a stellar healer." Some dry blood dotted the side of his cheek, a poorly wrapped bandage around his head. He then laughed. "You're the one in the bed, worry about yourself."

A sudden soreness reminded Will of his wound and his hand slipped up to his shoulder, neatly wrapped in clean bandages. He looked quickly to the window. Battle had come and gone, but only recently. Dust still lingered in the air, bricks were scattered, and the casualties were being tended to.

"It ended only a few hours ago," Alyss answered Will's unspoken question. "Shortly after Faustus shot you." Her eyes clouded. "You were lucky Gilan came along when he did or…" She fiddled her hands. "That arrow would have gone…through your heart." She took a deep breath and once again maintained her grip on her Courier exterior, keeping herself straight and poised.

Will's gaze softened and he looked from Alyss to Gilan. "Thank you...You've no idea how relieved I am to see you here alive and well, for my own sake as well!" He smiled and sat up slowly in bed. "But Gil, what happened? When we were in Norgate, Fasustus…" he trailed off, but Gilan got the point and he smiled ruefully. "I was a little careless to let Faustus get the best of me. I'm only alive because of my relation with you, but when push came to shove, I wasn't worth it as a hostage." He dipped his head. "I couldn't save Harrison."

There was an appropriate moment of silence that followed.

"Horace? Halt? Evanlyn?" The names spilled out of Will's mouth.

"Horace and Evanlyn are well," Alyss assured. "I saw them myself. Halt...neither Gilan nor I have seen him, but we know he's alright. He's tracking down some scattered Arridians."

Will nodded tiredly. "And Faustus?" he went on to inquire.

"Stowed safely away in the dungeons. We finally have him. And," he pulled out something from under his cloak. "I have finally found some answers." He held up a small water damaged book in his hand.

_**Author's Notes~**_

Faustus has finally been captured and everything is soon going to clear up. Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Halt was still gone and as time lingered on Will found himself more and more anxious to see his mentor. The last he has heard from the senior Ranger was when he called out of him during Will's initial pursuit of Faustus. There should be no reason to worry, Will reminded himself, Halt was a full-fledged Ranger tracking down a few scattered Arridians while the wolf was locked safely away in the dungeons of Castle Araluen. King Duncan, meanwhile, was still recovering from his shoulder wound though it had not prevented him from plunging himself into battle alongside his warriors and against the wishes of his healers.

Gilan was on his tail as Will hustled down the stone steps from the medical wing to make his way towards the dungeons, a frustrated Alyss trailing them whilst calling out phrases along the lines of him resting. But Will could not rest; the closer he drew to the dungeons the more excited he became. At last this was all going to be put behind them, at last he will be able to rest at ease and the fallen Rangers would be avenged.

"Will."

King Duncan, his wound wrapped in clean bandages, stood near the entrance of the dungeon accompanied but three of his trusted advisors and a few guards. It was a long passage, narrow and windowless that lead up to the tall single door that lead to the dungeon – a door that looked like it needed at least two strong guards to open. With the high ceilings and tiled floors, it was practically impossible for even Will to keep up a silent stealth mode. The king's greeting alone bounced off the walls.

"King Duncan," Will said tersely as he dipped his head respectfully to the king. "We're here for Faustus."

"You're still injured." King Duncan quickly shut his mouth after that, knowing that mattered little to the young Ranger. He heaved a sigh and spoke again. "I'm glad to see you're recovering well. But rest assured that Faustus will still be locked away after you're fully healed."

"I'll rest more at ease afterwards," Will said curtly, though maintained a respectful tone. His eyes skimmed over the people present, watching their carefully controlled expressions. They looked almost too stiff and too guarded after having just successfully defeated an army of Arridians. One of the advisors tilted his head up slightly and Will's keen eyes picked out how the advisor barely bit the inside of his cheek. "What's wrong?" he demanded, his voice taking a sharper turn than he had intended.

The king inhaled deeply. "Faustus is gone once more," he admitted. Will's eyes widened in growing rage as King Duncan went on. "We didn't want to tell you while you were still injured." The reasons didn't have to be stated.

Confusion and subtle anger crossed Will's gaze. "How? The dungeons in this castle are even Ranger proof! There's no way even Faustus could have escaped." He whirled around to his friends and could tell at once that this was news to them to, seeing the surprise on their faces.

"He escaped before reaching the hall," the advisor Will had noted earlier added in. "The only prisoners in the dungeons are Arridians."

Will scowled in frustration, but then he abruptly stopped and his face went blank. He blinked, his face gone blank, and he could feel the eyes of everyone staring intently at him. His lips began to tremble, but it was hardly noticeable and his fingers began to go numb. He had just gotten Gilan back, nearly from the dead; it was too soon to lose another friend.

"Halt." His mentor was out gathering Arridians, believing that Faustus was tucked safely away the dungeons. But now the alpha was free and on the hunt, and Halt, without a doubt, was a target if not _the _target. Realization flickered across the faces of his companions. Alyss stepped forward, her hand reached out towards him. "Will…"

"There's no time," Will bit out, casting a look to the others. He could see agreement on them all and his king spoke up yet again. "We have search parties for them, but we will need your help, Will. Your shoulder?"

"If my king can go into battle with a flesh wound, I can hunt with one," the Ranger said confidently. He didn't give in to the fact that it stung and ached him should he move too much or twist the wrong way, for finding his mentor alive and well was the only thing that mattered now. Alyss, he knew, didn't approve of him going out in any condition less than perfect, but she also couldn't bear to speak against what could be Halt's rescue.

King Duncan nodded curtly. "Let's hunt."

* * *

><p>Tug tossed his head back as Will rode him out of the walls of Castle Araluen. The barrel horse could sense the distress coming from his master and friend, though the Ranger still rode his shaggy mount lightly and easily on his back. They were just barely riding ahead of Gilan and Blaze, both of whom looked worn but devoted; Gilan's injury was more professionally wrapped before he left, though it was against the wishes of everyone for him to join the hunt except for Will. Just behind Will, aboard his ever-trusty Kicker, was Horace with his hand ready at the handle of his sword. Ahead of them rode the king accompanied by some of his most senior knights and right next to Will himself was Alyss, who would not tolerate being left behind.<p>

"Halt is my friend too," she had said. "Haven't I told you Couriers have seen danger as well? I'm healthier than you are. I am going." Her head was held high and there was a sword-sharp glare to her eyes that left Will speechless for argument. Faustus had harmed them all both physically and emotionally, none deserved to be deserted at Castle Araluen to simply wait for the results.

As they rode on, Will gripped in his hand the little book that Gilan had managed to retrieve from Faustus's person before taking a fall over the edge.

"_I have forgotten," Will said whilst still on the hospital bed, holding open the tattered book Gilan had brought. "Should have known, and so should others."_

_Guilt traced Gilan's face. "It only further supports Faustus's motive. But we won't let him get away. Regardless, he's an enemy now." It was the sad truth about the broken soul that was once a noble Ranger, that's something they both knew. _

"_We'll get him."_

Will fingered the pages, his eyes straying a little from the road ahead to look down at the book, the key to the whole mystery. He was lost in thought and at some point he realized that the king had gone far ahead of the rest, the others glancing worriedly towards him. Now in the cover of forest trees and wild undergrowth, the king and his senior knights had vanished, but that wasn't something the young Ranger was concerned about.

"I think we've lost King Duncan," Horace commented, urging Kicker up on Will's other side. After recent events, the young Knight wasn't keen on the idea of separation. The unconcerned look in Will's eyes told him that his friend, however, was thinking otherwise. "Are you focused, Will?"

Just as the words left Horace's mouth, Will suddenly drew to a stop with nothing more than a low tug on Tug's reins. His eyes were skirting the area around him, drawing upwards to the tangling branches stretching out above. He seemed to take in every leaf and stem, ignoring or oblivious to the halted, puzzled forms of his friends.

Gilan's eyes narrowed faintly and he, too, looked intensely about. The older Ranger's eyes then lifted after a moment's observation, picking up on what he believed Will did. "It's too…calm, quiet…" Gilan began and Will finished with a nod. "Untouched," he confirmed. His eyes skirted ahead towards where King Duncan and the others had gone. "That's almost an open trail. We're tracking a careless opponent."

"There's no such thing as a careless Ranger," Gilan went on. "Not even a traitorous one." He dismounted Blaze as Will slid off Tug. The younger of the Rangers crouched down slightly to the bent grass, then his eyes strayed to the perfectly straight patches. There wasn't even much of a hint that a squirrel had scurried across.

"He went this way," Will announced, sweeping himself swiftly back onto Tug's back, edging away from where the king and his knights had gone. "And he came by recently; these tracks were freshly covered."

Will spared only a brief look back at his friends before trekking on, the sound of Blaze and Kicker's hooves closely following behind before Alyss urged her own steed forward after them. It was a less friendly trail for the horses having to weave through the trees and undergrowth, and Kicker especially had a difficult time with his towering size and less-then-nimble legs compared to the short and sturdy barrel horses.

Tug's ears perked and he jerked his head, catching Will's attention and brought the horse to a stop. He once more dismounted Tug and stroked the horse's nose, getting him to stay. The others followed his lead, but before Alyss could continue on after Will and Gilan on foot, she was held back by Horace, who had a grip on her elbow. "We're not Rangers," he murmured to her. "We could give them away." There was reluctance in the knight's eyes and voice, but there was also logic and understanding which Alyss forced herself to share. "We'll be nearby in case they need us though," he went on to assure, with which the Courier nodded hesitantly in return, her eyes straying back to where the Rangers vanished.

Further along, Will and Gilan were moving quickly and silently through the forest, the burden of horses off their shoulders. They were coming close, Faustus was just ahead.

* * *

><p>The Alpha was furious. He wore a snarl and bared his fang-like teeth towards his prey, his claws wrapped around his longbow where an arrow was sloppily yet dangerously knocked, gripped tightly by his tense fingers. The Alpha was distraught. He paced and huffed every breath as if it could be his last, his eyebrows furrowed and his forehead creased as he poked his teeth along the inside of his cheek. The Alpha was mournful. The tips of his fingers trembled against his bow and arrow and his eyes were glazed with emotion and pain beyond that of his failed plan.<p>

He won so many battles; he's already slain a handful of Rangers, good ones at that. He slipped Arridians into the kingdom, he managed to, albeit briefly, seize Castle Macindaw and lure the brat and his friends into his clutches. The boy was nearly stripped of his former oh-so-glorious self, he nearly had the boy left in ruins. He had pushed the Rangers into one location as he was told to do, and Aatu's warriors would storm the castle, get the Rangers whipped out in one blow, and take Araluen for himself.

But why should Faustus's goal fail because Aatu's had? Faustus still sought blood to be spilled, his game wasn't over yet. Then he could die and be damn happy about it. For now, he had two victims at his feet, one whose bow was securely under his foot.

One of them spoke, Faustus initially couldn't tell who. His mind was distant and his rage boiling. "You traitor-" and the sentence was never finished. The Alpha had whipped around and the arrow went flying, the string nearly snapping, and struck the speaker through the throat. He was instantly silenced forever.

Now his eyes turned towards his remaining game. "No more playing," he hissed softly under his breath, whipping out another arrow and sending it flying towards his helpless enemy.

* * *

><p>From where he was, Will could hear the hiss of the first arrow and he felt the beat of his heart pick up rapidly and suddenly he was moving faster, his Ranger's cloak lashing out behind him. He did the best he could to suppress the panic that was growing in his chest.<p>

Through the thick trees there was a hint of burning light from the sunset. He could just make out three silhouettes gathered in a small clearing. The sickly scent of blood lingered towards him and he could see the wolf cornering his prey, stalking towards its crouched game and pulling back his arrow. Will heard the creak of the bow as it was bent and suddenly his speed picked up. The

The Alpha was in a zone or he had no care. He didn't jerk or look towards the oncoming Rangers, though the familiar bearded man who kneeled wounded before him did. It was in that split moment that Will heard the snap of the string and the zip of the arrow leave its bow.

He was mere feet away.

So he leaped forward.

And made history.

* * *

><p>Halt was out rounding up the fleeing Arridian warriors. It was a simple straightforward task that he was charged with. As far as the senior Ranger was concerned, Faustus was locked away, caught at last and out of harm's way. He feared more of his former apprentice, having taken a blow by the deranged wolf. Not amount of yelling, growling, or demanding would have granted Halt passage to see Will as the healers attended to him. Already Halt may have lost on of his former apprentices. He had paced and he had snapped. His bow would probably be in two by now had his wife not confiscated it from him. It was Evanlyn who suggested he go out with some of the knights to round up some of the Arridians. While hadn't been fond of the idea to leave the palace where Will lay injured, he agreed for only the sake of taking his frustration and worry out on some cowardly enemies.<p>

With his mind distracted with thoughts of Will, and gaining some pleasure in hunting down the Arridians, he was too unfocused for his own good when it came to his own safety and the possibility of expecting the unexpected. That was how he was caught off guard.

Abelard had heard something. He lifted his shaggy head and perked his ears in alarm. As always Halt's hand went towards his bow, ready to apprehend or kill another Arridian – depending on their ability to cooperate and not try to kill him first. Admittedly what Halt rarely anticipated was a blow not to him, but to his trusty companion. Something had struck Abelard in the side and with a distraught sound of pain the barrel horse fell from under Halt. It was no arrow that impaled the horse, but rather a knife.

And that was when Aatu revealed himself from the undergrowth and sent flying another arrow towards the Ranger who was looking, at the time, towards his wounded friend. Both Ranger and Emrikir were unaware of the third presence, a Ranger, whose bold yellow eyes gleamed from the shadows as the knife connected with Halt's arm.

* * *

><p>Aatu was dead. He was dead by Faustus's proud hand. He took down the ruler of Arridi, the traitorous ally who failed to succeed, failed to help the Alpha carry out his own plan. Aatu had tried and failed to kill all the Rangers and was a fool to think he could be the one to strike Halt down. That could only be Faustus.<p>

Before him had been Halt, clutching his wounded arm that wrecked him with pain. The knife still stuck out, for Halt dared not remove it in fear of more blood loss. It wouldn't matter in the end because Faustus was about to have his day. He'll go ahead and kill Halt first as he had Crowley, Leopold, Harrison, and others beforehand. He'll drag to Will his mentor's body so he can see the agony on the young Ranger's face before Faustus killed the boy too.

His arrow, despite his sloppy hand, would still strike true. It was flying closer to Halt, he could see the arrow pierce the heart and spill more blood onto Faustus's stained hands. It was a vision, something beautiful in the mind of the wolf, a vision that did not come to be.

In his delusional fantasy he hadn't paid mind to the sound of oncoming Rangers, he hadn't even registered who they were. His mind was too focused yet too distracted. Nobody else around mattered until someone else took up his line of vision. It was a person that caused Faustus's manic grin to drop into something of a snarl.

The arrow never reached its target. It hardly reached any target. It was stuck still in the air, a mere foot away from Halt. And there, just a foot away from Halt, stood the damned apprentice. He held up his hand and clutched in his bleeding fist was the arrow. It was something thought impossible! Rangers with their uncanny abilities were known to do the seemingly impossible, but catching an arrow at high speed that was released from a Ranger's bow was…well, not among such list. Even for a Ranger.

Surprise was written clearly upon Halt's features, his eyes wide in both relief and shock. Relief that his apprentice was well and shocked for the same reason as Faustus. Somebody knelt down next to Halt and tossed his cloak over the wound. Another impossibility! It was Halt's other brat, Gilan, the one whom was supposed to be dead at the bottom of a river.

"Gilan?!" Halt cried out in yet more surprise and relief, suddenly clutching on to his first apprentice. Mere moments ago he had been worried for both Will and Gilan, but now they were suddenly here to come to _his _aid. Halt was now unwilling to let either of them go and his grip tightened around Gilan's supporting arm.

"That's enough, Faustus." Will was now saying, tossing the arrow to the ground and ignoring the blood that came from the deep cut on his hand. His tone, firm yet soft, something commanding yet understanding, colored his voice that brought even the Alpha to a pause as he groped for another arrow. His sharp eyes narrowed on the young Ranger before him, his snarl showing off his fangs.

Will, however, was unafraid. "We know about Ernest."

Something clicked. It crossed in Faustus's eyes and suddenly he lost his gripping on his arrow and it slipped between his fingers to his own frustration. His eyes hardened again and he whipped another arrow back out. "You know nothing!"

"We know enough," Will calmly argued. "And…" It was almost caught in his throat, what Will wanted to say. Taking a deep breath, Will took something out from under his cloak. It was old, tattered, and evidently had been water damaged. The sight of it nearly erased all of the hatred on the Alpha's face.

Steadily the two Rangers looked at one another and Will finished his sentence. "I'm sorry."

There was heavy silence. The grip on Faustus's bow lightened and his brow which had been so tight eased up. "You're sorry…" he muttered. "You say that at if it matters now. My apprentice is dead. He died when that baron tried to come back and take over Araluen. It was a hero's death. But nobody cared. All they cared about was you. Even the Rangers. You and the Crown Princess's consort." His snarl returned slightly. "You're sorry…I don't believe it. You know nothing."

"I know that Ernest was like a son to you," Will went on slowly, holding up the book. "And you like a father to him. He said so himself in his journal." He paused, pursed his lips a little together, and tightened his grip on the book. "I know why you did what you did, but it won't pardon you from the Rangers you've killed."

The Alpha seethed. "It won't." He then dropped his bow and tossed all his arrows on the ground with a splatter. He then tore his cloak off and tossed it on top. "So go ahead, Will Treaty. Kill me. I'll go ahead and let you have your day." He stood tall on his feet, he took no shame in what he did and he'll happily let Will kill him while he was on his feet, proud and without fear.

Will had no such intentions. "It won't be my day though," he softly countered. "I have no thirst to kill you. Maybe I did, maybe you did nearly drive me to it, but I won't have it. That is not the Ranger I am. You shall be tried fairly."

Faustus's response was quick and oddly soft. He has no snarl and no growl. "There shall be no trial." A knife popped into his hand and before Will could do anything, the Alpha bore the knife into his own neck. Faustus gave no pleasure of giving in to the pain; he took his own life quietly and fell lifelessly to the ground.

_**Author's Notes~**_

There you have it! The story is coming to a close soon. Read and review!


	16. When All Is Said and Done

**_Author's Notes~_  
><strong>

Well my friends, it's been a long journey and here we are at the end of it all. I've had fun writing, and I've enjoyed reading your reviews. I feel awful that I haven't been keeping up with getting back to them, but they're just so many and my appreciation for them is endless! Your reviews have made me smile and have made me more driven to ensure this story's completion. No, this isn't the longest chapter, but it concludes this fan-told chapter of Will's life.

Thank you everyone! This last chapter is dedicated to all my readers!

**Dance of the Crimson Knives**

**When All Is Said And Done….**

It was over.

It wasn't ideal, it wasn't necessarily happy or fulfilling, but it was over at last. Will wasn't happy or satisfied that Faustus was dead at much as he thought he would be. Rather, the young Ranger felt a throbbing sense of sorrow as he stared at the flames that consumed not only Faustus but the other casualties of the battle. The Corps had lost a once-great Ranger who had fallen victim to grief and anger. Never did Will think he could forgive the Alpha for the murders he's committed, but he could spare the hate.

Several mornings had come and gone since Faustus's death. Even with the ex-Ranger now dead and the threat thwarted, there was still a mess to be cleaned up. Now on the fifth morning since the battle, Will stood between Alyss and Horace as they, along with the recovered King and his daughter, faced the freed Arridians in front of Castle Araluen.

"Much has transpired as of late," said Selethen, who was positioned ahead of his people. "My people were lead by a tyrant who conspired with another." He dipped his head respectfully towards the Araluens and the Arridi soldiers followed the example. "Not only has much suffering been brought to your kingdom, but you give my people passage to return home."

King Duncan smiled warmly at Selethen, reaching out and placing a firm hand on the Arridian's shoulder. "Do not bow to me, Selethen," he ordered kindly. "It was you who turned your back on Aatu to aid us for not only our sake, but for the sake of Arridian. Your loyalties are true, and no man should have to bow for that."

Selethen proudly straightened himself, looking eye-to-eye with the king with a smile of his own. "You're truly a noble king," he acknowledged, his gaze shifting slightly towards Evanlyn. "And I would hardly think to expect anything less from the Princess Cassandra." Evanlyn blushed at this, smiling almost shyly before curtly nodding towards Selethen.

"What will you do now?" Horace inquired from beside his wife.

The Arridian's eyes landed on the princess's consort. "Go home and fix what Aatu has done to Arridi. Expect to hear from me soon." He smiled and mounted the steed given to him. "And I hope to hear from you. And Will," he began as he turned the horse around, looking over his shoulder back at the young Ranger. "I'll be expecting an invitation." He grinned and, with a knight escort, started towards the ocean to sail for home.

* * *

><p>"You think Selethen is going to become the new Emrikir?"<p>

Halt turned his head towards his former apprentice as Gilan came up beside him, leaning on the windowsill with his eyes trained on the retreating backs of the Arridians as they rode away. The senior Ranger smiled softly. "Who knows? He has much influence on the people. Even if he doesn't take over, I believe something good to come of Arridi."

Gilan yawned loudly, stretching out his arms and relaxing them behind his head before shooting a sly smile sideways at his former mentor. "So, are you going to accept?"

"Accept?" Halt turned towards the younger Ranger's sharp gaze. He lifted his eyebrows, tilted his head down, and gave a low chuckle. "I'm not so old to be trapped here in Castle Araluen." His eyes were brimmed with tears, though none fell as he looked on out the window, smiling as he recalled his old friend. "Crowley would chew me out should I take over the Ranger Corp. He'd strike me down from the Heavens doing all that paperwork instead of getting myself a sore back sleeping on the ground."

"Sounds about right," Gilan said in approval, flashing Halt another grin. With Aatu and Faustus both now dead and the Arridians returning home, they finally managed to discuss the matter of the Ranger Corps and, among the issues, who would take Crowley's place as their head. In the minds of everybody, it seemed only logical that Halt would take his friend's place, having almost equally the amount of influence over the Rangers as Crowley himself.

However, Halt wasn't ready for that yet.

He gazed off into the distance where the Arridians rode. "I've already taken care of things," he said softly. "Alun is coming out of retirement to take over for Crowley. I spoke with him yesterday, and he agreed."

Halt then smiled somewhat sadly. "Many Rangers have died in this incident, and it's caused somewhat of a shortage." He paused. "Adjustments are in order."

There was a glimmer of understanding in Gilan's eyes and he nodded solemnly. "Yeah, you don't need to be head to know that."

Halt clapped his eldest apprentice on the shoulder. "Let's head out."

* * *

><p>Farewells have been said, meetings have been called, and things have been settled. It was a tense and debatable gathering among the Rangers at the urgent meeting Alun had called. There was open grief, silent tears, vicious outcries, and agreements and disagreements alike. In the end, Will left the sudden gathering feeling a sense of sadness, but also acceptance.<p>

The evening sun reflected off the scarlet stones of Castle Redmont when Tug trotted own the path towards home, Will on board with Ebony keeping pace eagerly alongside the barrel horse. It was a gentle ride back to the Ranger's cottage, tucked away in the trees of the Redmont fief. He wouldn't be staying long; however, there was another long trip to be taken.

He had been preparing Tug when Alyss came. Everything was already packed and loaded, Tug got washed down and given food, and now he was securing the shaggy steed's saddle for good measure. Will's trained ears had heard her coming, but he let her have the first move, the first word.

She had suddenly stopped in her tracks a few feet from him. "You're leaving."

The young Ranger bit the inside of his cheek for a moment at the matter-of-factness her voice took on. He pursed his lips and gave the saddle strap one final tug. "Yes." He didn't turn towards her as he went over to ensure the small amount of baggage was secure. "Ranger's way, you know? We've lost some good Rangers, so Halt and I can no longer afford to share a fief."

Alyss was silent for a moment. "We're you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Giving Tug's neck a good stroke, Will turned fully to face the young woman. He carefully studied her, not letting his gaze waver from the bright-haired Courier. "You knew I was being reassigned," he said knowingly. "I see that look in your eyes. You're not surprised."

"You weren't going to say goodbye," Alyss persisted, eyes narrowing sharply on Will, her hands drawing up into a tight fold under her chest. She kept her eyes on Will and, despite her Courier training, there was a dash of despair in her eyes. "You were just going to leave."

Will bit down on his lip hard, almost enough to draw blood. He forced himself to keep Alyss' gaze, to not look down or away from her in a futile attempt to hide himself. "I don't like goodbyes," he weakly argued, knowing already Alyss wouldn't accept it. Goodbyes were awful. They were full of questions: When would they see one another again? Would they see another again? Should I give another hug? He didn't like them.

Frustration crossed Alyss' gaze like a whirlwind of fury. "You don't like goodbyes!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I've heard _that _story before! Take out your mandolin and sing me a sad song about it. So you were to just take off and leave me behind with…with…!" Alyss nearly tore her hair out. "When will you learn you can't _do _this to me!"

Will, mouth a little agape but no words to say, glanced sideways at Tug, who bobbed his head up and down as if to say, _Well, what are you going to do now, loverboy? _

The faintest of smiles slipped onto the Ranger's face. "Outside of being a Ranger, I've never been the most prepared of people," he began, his eyes falling back on the beautiful Courier before him, his hands bringing back his Ranger's hood. "I tend to kinda let things sprout as they happen."

Puzzlement swept over Alyss' face, seeming unsure whether or not to be irritated by Will's apparent abrupt change of topic. "What are you…?"

But she was gently hushed by the Ranger, pressing one tender finger against her lips. "You're right," he admitted. "I can't do this to you." A glimmer of light sparkled in Will's eyes, his smile widening just a little. "And we're not going to have to say any goodbyes."

"Will, what…?" Alyss' voice greatly calmed down, her eyes boring into Will's, trying to decipher what was going on in the complex Ranger's head.

Suddenly, a laugh burst from Will, light and airy. "I _really _shouldn't steal from Horace. Better make it up to him, eh?" Alyss didn't know what was happening, her mind had been shattered into a scattered jigsaw puzzle at this point, the pieces slowly being put in place, forming a picture she couldn't quite see.

Will's hand clasped hers and he lightly pulled her to him, bringing her hand up to his lips and murmured against the Courier's soft skin. "Alyss, will you accompany me to Norgate as my wife?"

The final piece was placed. The picture was painted, and it was the most beautiful thing Alyss had ever seen. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and a smile, soft and loving, stretched across her face. She didn't care about the Courier façade, or the simple fact that she did a complete flip in demeanor in the last five minutes. Words were now lost, none worthy enough for what Alyss wished to express.

The Ranger's eyebrows lifted, a grin spreading on his face as he held Alyss's hand to his chest. "May I take that as a yes? Or is this where I take out that mandolin and sing you a sad song?"

"Oh!" Alyss lightly shoved Will. "It took you _this long _to propose again? To get serious about marriage? Oh, I can't believe you! Procrastinating! You Rangers and your coffee and know-it-all ways and…Gah, you idiot!" She flung her arms around Will's neck, causing the Ranger to stumble back in surprise at the tackle. "Yes! Of course! Can't you read facial expressions? _Yes_!"

Will smiled broadly, wrapping his arms securely around his now-fiancé. "You've no idea how happy that just made me…" he softly whispered. But then he paused, lost in his words as something struck his mind.

Alyss noticed. "…What is it?"

"Ahaha, well,…I kinda lied. You'll have to arrive as my fiancé. There's…kinda no time between now and Norgate for a wedding. Gotta get going soon actually," Will sheepishly confessed as he let the Courier down, scratching the back of his head.

At this, Alyss couldn't hold back her laughter, holding her stomach as she let it all out. "Oh, Will!" she giggled. "Fine, I'll take what I can get." She then grasped his hand and held it tight. "Besides, you weren't going to Norgate alone anyway."

Looking back at Tug, Will noted the white mare next to him, things already packed. Of course Alyss was already packed! No man or woman could keep Alyss from doing as she pleased, and at this, Will laughed as well and held his new fiancé close. "C'mon, it's a long road ahead."

Night had conquered the sun when they set out for a new beginning, like two new stars among a moonlight sky.

-THE END-

_**Author's Notes~**_

The story is finished, and now more stories await for me to write. :) This fic was fun, but I'm eager to write again, do better, and continue improving. My gratitude towards all my reviewers, whether it be criticism or praise, whose reviews are a source of help to my writing.


End file.
